


Mark

by Mistory



Series: Little Prince [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, And I tried for submissive, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, But then this happened, Dream Sex, First Time Bottoming, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, I tried for light bondage, Kids, Knotting, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, Makoharu Fanfiction Festival, Makoto Tachibottom Festival 2K14, Omega Verse, Once again this is ALL CONSENSUAL, Prompt: Anxiously Waiting, Public Sex, Riding, Sleep Sex, Top Nanase Haruka, Top Tachibana Makoto, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, but it didn't work, but it's consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistory/pseuds/Mistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Beta relationships are not as glorified as Alpha/Omega, and Makoto knows this. But then his stoic best friend, Haruka, decides "to hell with all rules" and..."encourages" him to be his Mate. (NO NON-CON/DUB-CON)</p><p>Chapter Two: MakoHaru Festival Entry, Anxiously Waiting</p><p>Chapter Three: Sequel to Festival Entry, Unexplained Kink</p><p>Chapter Four: MakoHaru Week 2016 Entry, Public Sex</p><p>Chapter Five: Bonus Tachibottom Chapter</p><p>Chapter Six: MakoHaru Week 2016 Entry, Erotic Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> HaruMako omega!verse. Bonus if Makoto is very, very submissive and likes being bitten/marked. Light bondage and dirty talk are highly encouraged. No non/dub-con though.
> 
> This fic is also heavily influenced by the Hetalia Omegaverse fic Beyond The Sky by teaandcharcoal (Except without the mpreg :( ) I might add more...but that's really unlikely :P
> 
> The reason Makoto is not an Omega is because I felt really bad for the Betas in the omegaverse trope. Like, they're always kind of left out or pushed to the side as "normal," and in this story's sort of universe, Betas would honestly have to take the role of teacher/nurse/etc. because Alphas and Omegas were too extreme. Makoto would have to become some sort of day care worker, but instead he became what he wanted to be. And now he's pushing the boundaries further by getting interested in Haruka...

There was no law saying that an Alpha had to be with an Omega only. There was no law saying that Betas were to be with Betas only. But it was just the way it was.

Of course, Makoto thought bitterly, Haruka wouldn’t have cared what was legal or not. If Makoto was an orca, Haruka would still probably try to Mate with him. His best friend never gave a thought to social conventions, because if Haruka wanted it, he’d stop at nothing until he got it.

Things had been a little tense between them ever since a month ago, when Haruka had told him that he loved him. Makoto had denied him, of course, but he’d felt horrible as Haruka gave him one of the saddest looks he’d ever seen on the other man.

There wasn’t even a single tear, but Makoto could feel Haruka’s heart splintering apart after he’d confessed to him so perfectly, so personally, that Makoto would never be confessed to the same way again without thinking of how perfect Haruka’s was.

Not only did Haruka take him to a fancy restaurant (Makoto should have been suspicious, but he’d remained oblivious) and got him the game he’d always wanted (they were both in college and Haruka disdained “childish video games”; Makoto really was oblivious), but Haruka had also taken him to the highest peak in Tokyo and sat near him on the rooftop as they gazed at the stars. And then it all went to shit because Haruka confessed to him.

It would’ve been easy to thoroughly reject him if Haruka didn’t already know that Makoto loved him. Stupid Nagisa couldn’t keep a secret to save his life, and the one time Makoto was drunk enough to tell Nagisa that he was pretty much sunk for Haruka, Nagisa was drunk enough to tell everyone else. Including Haruka.

But Haruka told him that he’d give him time before he asked again, and pleaded with Makoto not to reject him too early. Makoto had only agreed because there was a little, stupid part of him that now knew that Haruka loved him. And that stupid, little part of him wanted Haruka to grab him by the hips and toss him roughly onto the bed, punishing him for playing hard-to-get by fucking him within an inch of their lives…

Oh, right. He wasn’t supposed to be in love with Haruka.

But to Makoto’s dismay, it wasn’t even the sex that intrigued him the most. Even here, at Rei’s birthday party, he could honestly say that he _missed_ Haruka, that the shining blue eyes and stoic face gave him a sense of security that no one else could provide. This past month had been hell for him. He had been rather absent-minded while coaching the kids, though luckily his assistant coach had stepped in before he got himself fired. It just wasn’t the same being in a pool without Haruka in it, especially not when Makoto saw those sad blue eyes every time he looked at the water.

Rin had called him repeatedly to ask why Haruka wasn’t coming out of his room, but Makoto couldn’t do anything but lie half-heartedly and hang up. He started to see Haruka everywhere he went; up the stairs, on the bus, in an office building.

And now he was at Rei’s party and being a coward. He was holed up in Rei’s room, because despite the fact that he was a social extravert, he was avoiding Haruka.

It wasn’t fair to Rei, but there were enough people around him that it didn’t matter if Makoto just crept into the office and stayed there for the rest of the party, did it?

Makoto supposed that he should have looked a bit more preoccupied instead of staring listlessly at Rei’s mahogany desk. Immediately, he saw a pair of brown work slacks and a button down shirt barely concealing a lean but powerful body in front of him. He looked up slowly to see Haruka stare down at him with the typical Haruka expression, holding a drink in one hand and placing his strong swimmer’s hand on his hip.

“You look hot,” Makoto thought and/or said. Haruka’s mouth twitched in a smile. So he’d said it, then.

_Honestly_. He hadn't even been drinking.

“Nice to see you again,” he replied coolly. Irritation crept up Makoto’s spine. Haruka did everything coolly. He was so popular with everyone, especially since he didn’t show interest in anyone.

“What is it, Haru?” he asked cautiously. “Wait…were you looking for me?”

Haruka’s face was so exasperated that Makoto filled in the blanks. _No shit, Sherlock._

“I already told you…”

“You said you’d think about it.”

Makoto’s mouth closed slowly and the music from downstairs began to ebb from his mind. He stared at Haruka angrily. Why didn’t Haruka understand? Why didn’t he ever _listen?_

“Haru.”

“You love me and I love you. Makoto this is _ridiculous_ ,” Haruka interrupted. Makoto stared at the man as he sat on an armchair across from the desk, giving Makoto ample space. The cocktail in his hand was still full as he set it to the side.

“You really want to discuss this now,” Makoto sighed.

Haruka levelled him with an icy stare. “I avoided my future before, and you and everyone else got me back on track. Now you don’t want me to think about my future at all? Because, Makoto, I know that Betas can Mate whoever they want, but Alphas and Omegas Mate for life.”

“We haven’t Imprinted. You haven’t given me any Mark,” Makoto growled.

“I want to,” Haruka said quietly. Makoto ignored the thrill in his chest, but his face flushed a bit and that was all Haruka needed. “You want to, too.”

“Haruka…”

“It’s not a bad idea.”

“ _Yes_ it _is_ ,” Makoto protested. “You’re an Olympic swimmer! Do you know how bad your reputation’s going to be if you start Courting a Beta? Awful!”

“You’re not my public representative!” Haruka snapped. Makoto opened his mouth to protest but Haruka continued. “Makoto, you’re the only one I want. You’re the only one who makes me feel like I’m worth it, god, like I’m _someone_!” Haruka looked away and his mouth twisted in a frown. “I’ve told you this before…and I don’t like telling it again. I only truly feel human around you, like I’m suddenly in my own skin again.”

Makoto felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. He could see Haruka trying to put his emotions into order, his stoic face slightly pinched in exasperation and longing.

Makoto’s weakness had always been Haruka. That hadn’t changed after all these years, and it wasn’t about to change with his final decision.

“Stop,” he said softly. Haruka glared at him. His hands shook minutely before he suddenly stood up and walked to the door. Makoto’s heart skipped a beat. “Haruka, don’t go…”

Haruka reached out to grab his cocktail and Makoto grabbed his hand.

“Please,” Makoto begged. “Don’t go.”

It was a subtle change. Makoto found Haruka stare at their hands and his eyes dilate the slightest bit. Makoto closed his eyes and whispered the condemning words.

“I feel like I’ve known you forever. I care about you,” he admitted, not strong enough to open his eyes and look up at Haruka. “But you have to be sure about this. This isn’t just a normal relationship that will have us leave happy. I can’t have your babies.”

“I know.”

“No, Haruka, you have to _think_ about it,” Makoto pleaded, finally giving him a hard stare. “I can’t bear children. I don’t have Heats. And people will talk if they see an Alpha with a Beta. Even Betas and Omegas are seen with less revulsion.”

Haruka stared impassively. “Everyone we know already knows.”

“‘Everyone we know’ is not everyone in the world,” Makoto replied evenly. “Haruka, all your adoring fans…all your coaches and friends at the pool…”

“If they’re my real friends, they won’t care,” Haruka said staunchly. “Makoto, I know you don’t see it, but…I _have_ been thinking about this.” He walked over and kneeled down in front of Makoto’s chair. “I love you, only you. There can be no one else.” His words washed over Makoto with the sense of reassurance only Haruka could muster. “I’m not opposed to adopting, Makoto. There are a bunch of little kids that need a mommy and daddy.”

“I’m not a ‘mommy,’” Makoto protested weakly. Haruka flashed him a crooked smile.

“I can be the mommy,” he joked and for some reason this made Makoto’s heart swell to blistering proportions. “But you’ll probably end up mothering them more than me.”

He was talking to Haruka about being parents and there was this stupid, warm feeling in his stomach.

“You…Haru…” Makoto said quietly. “I’m asking again…are you sure about this?”

“Are you?” Haruka said in the same cautious manner. “Because I don’t want to force you, but your reasons don’t make sense.”

“They do…”

“No. Do you envision your future with anyone else?”

Makoto didn’t answer and Haruka bit back a smile.

“And what if I fell in love with someone else?”

Fuck, Haruka knew that he was _so_ easy to read. He felt his own brows fall into a pinch and his mouth form a deep frown. It wasn’t like he’d thought it before, especially since Haruka was hanging out with Rin all the time. He even thought they were Courting at one point before Rin told him that he was an Omega that was into other Omegas.

What kind of company was Makoto keeping these days?

Haruka chuckled and Makoto looked up at him hesitantly. The more he thought about it, the less he could refute it. Even though there were tons of obstacles, Makoto would rather brave them than lose Haruka to someone else. He usually associated this feeling to Alphas, wanting complete control and ownership of Omegas, but he realized with startling clarity that it was both ways. Alpha or Beta or Omega, he wanted to be with the one he loved completely and wholly.

“Are you feeling what I’m feeling yet?”

“Haru…”

It was automatic, the way he leaned in and met Haruka’s mouth. It was warm and soft. His eyes were closed, but he knew that Haruka’s was open a little longer before he felt eyelashes brush his cheek. The kiss was chaste, but Makoto’s thoughts weren’t. He wondered if Haruka wanted to do this tonight, when no one was watching. He couldn’t stand to be alone anymore.

They pulled apart softly as they’d begun. Makoto briefly wondered how they both knew the other was going to pull away at the same time. Haruka stood up and pulled Makoto to his feet before leading him towards the door.

_We’ll spend the rest of the night at the party?_ Makoto wondered with a hint of disappointment. _I guess that’s roman—_

What he didn’t expect was to have Haruka suddenly shove him up against the door and unbuckle his belt fluidly before binding Makoto’s hands to the hanger over the door.

“Haru-!”

“Makoto,” Haruka growled, cutting him off. He forcefully spread Makoto’s knees and breathed over Makoto’s neck. “I’ve waited so long for this. You’re ready.”

“You-!” Makoto snapped. “Haru, we’re at Rei’s house! What are you thinking…?”

“I can see it, Makoto!” Haruka snapped. “Deny it. Please. Say you don’t love me.”

“I—,” Makoto began, but he knew that was not the route he should take. “Haruka, don’t you think it’s hard for me? I grew up thinking that I was going to belong to another Beta, like Kisumi or Nitori—”

That was the wrong thing to say. Haruka’s knee met Makoto’s groin with just enough pressure to make it hurt deliciously. “You’re not _theirs_. You’re _mine_!”

Haruka’s eyes were as dark as midnight and his teeth were sharper than before. Makoto felt his heart thump wildly. This was new territory. Haruka was trying to Claim him; trying to Claim a Beta. It wasn’t the same…it couldn’t work, why couldn’t Haruka _see_ …

Makoto pushed up, but Haruka’s strong hands pushed him straight back down.

“It can’t…It won’t work!” Makoto choked. “I’m a _Beta_ , Haru!”

“And I’m an Alpha,” Haruka said dismissively. His body was busy creating friction against Makoto. “If we want to continue stating the obvious, let me tell you that this entire time I’ve been Courting you. So…”

“Courting…? You weren’t Courting me!” Makoto snapped, trying wiggle out again.

“I’m _trying_ to!” Haruka suddenly shouted. Makoto froze and looked up at him. Really looked up at him. Haruka’s eyes were frantic, and his breath was coming in ragged gasps. What he’d said was unheard of, not even in Makoto’s wildest fantasies had he thought that Haruka would ever say that.

“I’m trying to,” Haruka repeated, as if he wasn’t even sure that what he said was correct. But then his face fell into a determined expression. “Makoto…”

Haruka pressed a kiss to the hollow of Makoto’s throat while Makoto was trying to edge away. It was a soft kiss, scared. So un-Alpha-like that Makoto froze with his head still facing away.

“…I want to feel your skin when I wake up,” Haruka said haltingly. His face was hidden away in Makoto’s shoulder. “I want to curl around you. I want to make you mackerel, because you always eat it.” Makoto was filled with heartache. It wasn’t possible. Haruka was spouting out nonsense.

“Makoto.” Haruka’s eyes suddenly stared into his, and it was burning through him like that day that they’d met. Haruka had had Rin’s competitive streak in the forefront of his mind back then. Now…

Now Makoto was the cause of this burning desire. Haruka’s arms were holding him close, trying to get him not to leave. Makoto had let his heart believe once, only to be betrayed by Haruka and RIn. Did he dare expose himself again?

“Rin…”

“Nn,” Haruka groaned, as if the very name caused his head to throb. “He’s happily mated to Sousuke. Don’t bring him into this.”

“Then what about me being a Beta?” Makoto countered. “You shouldn’t overlook that! What would people say?”

“They can all deal with it!” Haruka snapped, pressing cold hands to Makoto’s sides. “You taught me that someone’s Nature doesn’t mean everything! You taught me that Rin should be independent, that I didn’t need to be the strongest and that you could shine even if you were a Beta. I want the entire world to know what you’ve taught me!”

Makoto’s lips parted to form an indignant comment, but Haruka expertly ground down at the right time and caused them both to gasp.

“Grandma once told me that there was a time in the past when two people would be together forever,” Haruka gasped as he set a pace. Makoto choked and gasped as his hips responded without warning, rising and falling with every one of Haruka’s rolls. “There was no Alpha Beta Omega. It was just two people. And they were in love.”

“Love…” Makoto echoed, his voice cutting in a high pitched gasp.

“Yes… _aah_ …love,” Haruka grunted. “That’s all they had, she said. But that’s all they ever needed.”

Makoto hated the friction of his slacks. He hated how his heart was telling him one thing while his mind was telling him another. Worst of all, he hated that he was hanging off Haruka’s every word, and that Haruka’s deep, dark eyes reminded him of the laughing eyes of his grandmother, who Makoto had loved as much as his own grandmother.

Haruka was roughly mouthing Makoto’s shoulder, instinctively trying to find the right place to Mark. Makoto uncertainly shoved his mouth away with his shoulder, but the action was half-hearted. Haruka hissed and gave him a steely glance.

“Go wherever you want, Makoto,” he growled. “I’ll follow whatever path you choose.” Makoto’s breath suddenly caught and he stared at Haruka in shock.

Haruka stared at him like he was the last piece of mackerel in the world. A thrill of realization filled Makoto as he finally understood that Haruka meant what he said.

Haruka was looking at him like he was the most important aspect of his life, like he would fly apart and die without Makoto. He was looking at him like Makoto held everything he wanted and more, like it was Makoto who held the key to his happiness. And Makoto saw something underlying it, something that he’d seen in Haruka’s eyes ever since they became friends and Makoto gave Haruka his towel so he wouldn't freeze. Something that was deeper than Makoto had ever known, but something that he reciprocated from his very core.

Makoto’s reason flew away. His mouth crashed on top of Haruka’s, if only to stop the _stupid things_ that were coming out of his mouth! Because what could Haruka prove? What could this mean? It wasn’t like Makoto believed that they could make it, that they could love each other blindly like this!

His teeth nipped at Haruka’s lips. He felt the pain of walking in on Haruka and Rin kissing, of having to smile and squash the betrayed feelings. And then…and then…

There he was, getting beaten up in an alley while the Omega he’d saved ran and forgot about him in the arms of his girlfriend…

There he was, watching as Rin got comforted from the Alpha assault that Makoto had suffered more damage from…

Nagisa and Rei’s first serious fight…

Ran and Ren’s constant arguments…

All of his bruises and cuts and pains…

And Haruka…

_How can you make all this better?_ Makoto wanted to scream. But he didn’t have the energy to do that. All he could do was suck in Haruka’s lip, wrap his legs around Haruka, arch into Haruka’s chest whenever Haruka brushed his pressure points in _just_ the right way.

Makoto had seen Haruka’s deadly fixation with Rin the one day Rin had been in Heat. The blood all over the bathroom tiles that night that Makoto had to stop him from Mating someone he didn’t love. _You can’t make this better! You can’t! You can’t defeat what we’re programmed to do!_

_I can._

The thought came so suddenly that Makoto stilled for a moment and once again stared at Haruka’s eyes in shock.

_I can make it better. I will._

Haruka shoved his slacks down and grabbed the waistband of his boxers. Makoto’s throat suddenly felt dry.

_But I can’t do it alone._

Haruka was waiting. For him. Rin’s voice echoed in his head and swirled around Makoto’s veins, fueling him, causing him to form one string of sanity, of consistency amidst all the dips and whirls of doubt. He held onto that one strand, that fragile strand that pained him, because it was just so hard to believe…

_Makoto, I need you._

And suddenly, for a moment, Makoto saw the workings of the universe between him and Haruka. He breathed raggedly and squeezed his eyes shut. He saw his parents worried faces, his classmates’ nonchalance, his friends’ pity. He saw what the teachers expected him to be, what his siblings expected him to do, what his entire life was supposed to consist of, as if it was a script.

And then Haruka came. And then Haruka messed it all up and gave the universe the finger. Never, _ever_ did he stand in the background in Haruka’s eyes. Haruka had always seen him, whether it was in contempt, worry, fear, happiness, sadness, or…

_I love you._

_Makoto…_

“I love you,” came the choked whisper. It filled the quiet air with so much energy that Makoto’s body collapsed in the cradle of Haruka’s left arm, completely helpless.

Haruka’s eyes were flashing at him. He slowly blinked at Makoto, and two fat tears dropped on Makoto’s cheeks.

“Good,” Haruka replied softly. “Because I don’t think I’ll ever see anyone else love you as much as I do.”

All of Makoto’s breath was gone, now shared with Haruka. His mouth caught Haruka’s stupid, cherry red lips that everyone seemed to love and kissed the hell out of him. He let Haruka rip his shirt open and only gave a hoarse, slutty moan of approval.

He didn’t even care. He wasn’t the same Makoto anymore.

Haruka’s eyes were filled with smugness, because Haruka knew him well enough to know that Makoto was completely turned on. He shrugged his shirt off and tossed it away without a second glance. Makoto gave a quiet yelp as Haruka tugged off his boxers and hitched his naked legs higher around his waist.

There was a moment where the only sound in the room was their breathing. Makoto’s hands were still far over his head, so he couldn’t attempt to cover himself. He only stared at Haruka, who drank in his fill of Makoto’s body. And Makoto had thought that Haruka had been so focused on him _before_ …

“You’re so beautiful…” Haruka choked, and Makoto couldn’t believe that the ever perfect, ever clear Haruka had cracked his voice. “Makoto…” Makoto turned away, feeling his blush extend down to his naked, bare chest.

“You too…” he muttered. “I can’t be the only one.” Haruka’s eyes were positively shining at this new development. Makoto put words in his mouth again.

_Anything. Anything for you._

And that was when Haruka did that infuriating thing where he perfectly slid out of his pants like it was a suit of water: effortlessly and elegantly.

And if Makoto had hoped to see jammers blocking his view, he was in for a pleasant surprise.

Haruka stood bare in front of him. His swimmer’s body was lean and lithe, with his flushed, gleaming cock standing at attention. Makoto felt his eyes roam the contours of Haruka’s body, if only to watch how his cock twitched in the cold air.

“Makoto,” Haruka groaned. Makoto gave him a stare covered with drunk haziness.

“Haruka, let me go,” he said softly.

“Nn…”

“I won’t leave. I promise.” Haruka stared at him, fragile and a little scared, before he undid the belt and Makoto dropped to the floor in front of his cock. Haruka let out a little gasp of surprise as Makoto gently took his cock in his right hand and held Haruka’s wrist with his left.

“Mm,” Makoto hummed, before opening his mouth and bathing Haruka’s cock in a warm sigh. “You’re beautiful.” A lick. “You know that?”

Haruka’s body was as taut as a bowstring. This wasn’t like one of his heat-induced arousals. Makoto felt Haruka’s pulse from where he was holding his wrist. Makoto was doing this much to him. No pheromones required.

His lips gave light kisses around the base of Haruka’s dick before he backed up and took Haruka’s head into his mouth.

Haruka’s hand gripped his shoulder, trying not to grab his hair.

Makoto slowly sunk down on Haruka’s cock until he reached the knot, which was too big to pass with only his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks, and under Haruka’s hazy, aroused gaze, he began to bob his head.

“Mako…” Haruka breathed. “Ah…ah…Makoto…” His voice was rich with arousal and reverence. Makoto squeezed the base of his cock gently as he sucked his way back up, feeling the silky skin beneath his fingers and tongue harden with all the attention. Haruka’s hands tangled in his hair as Haruka started to give shallow bucks, closing his eyes tightly and shoving himself inside and out.

Inside…out…Inside. Out. Inside, out, insideoutinsideoutinsideout…

Makoto felt his pursed lips start to hit the knot more frequently. His tongue swirled around Haruka, marveling at how hard he was getting. Flicking his eyes upward, he saw that Haruka’s head was tilted back, his hips slowly rocking to Makoto’s pace, his mouth open in a dark red “O” that meant that he was lost in pleasure…

And all at once, Makoto stopped and pulled back, meeting Haruka’s surprised and confused eyes. He stared down at the man. Haruka’s flush was now all the way over his face, and his cock was only a few seconds from erupting. Makoto smirked and pinched the tip tightly, blowing on it lightly and causing Haruka to lurch upwards.

He was teasing him.

_Not fair._

Haruka pulled away immediately and tugged at Makoto’s hair. Makoto gave a small smile before leaning back and standing up.

He caught Haruka’s gaze when he was standing up, and his breath was nearly knocked out of his lungs.

Haruka, all flushed and aroused, was grabbing his hardened cock with one hand and watching Makoto’s body with rapt interest. The entire room fell dark. It was so dirty, watching Haruka slowly fist himself while just staring at Makoto’s cock, because Makoto knew just what he was thinking.

_Only one more gift to unwrap._

At this, Makoto bit his lip. Haruka was very close, but he was trying to keep himself at bay until Makoto straightened up.

_Can you hear me, Haruka? I trust you. I need you, too._

He wanted to cover himself, but he didn’t. He leaned back and closed his eyes, knowing that his blush was running down his chest.

Makoto choked back a sob as Haruka suddenly grabbed his ass and kneaded it, bringing it towards him so that their cocks brushed. He lifted his chin and licked a circle around Makoto’s nipple before bringing it to his mouth and creating a suction.

_So beautiful. I can’t even believe…_

His hands ghosted everywhere. Makoto’s hips, Makoto’s thighs…Makoto’s cock.

“Not yet,” Makoto gasped. “Not yet!”

Haruka paused and his eyes flashed towards Makoto. Makoto didn’t need to read his mind to tell that he disapproved of Makoto’s hesitance, but Makoto gulped. He then took Haruka’s hand from his cock and placed it behind him, on the swell of his ass.

“I don’t want to come before…” he said breathlessly, staring down at Haruka. He vaguely gestured at his neck. “I want to come…a…after.”

He stared at Haruka unwaveringly. He hoped that Haruka could hear his thoughts, because he was getting him aroused really fast.

“I’ll come too soon,” Haruka said slowly. His voice was drunk on lust.

“Hold it,” Makoto whispered. “Hold it back for me…”

And that was the cruelest thing Makoto had ever asked. He could see Haruka’s eyes become shadowed with hopeless determination, pinching off the base of his cock while Makoto stared at him with a silent plea. Makoto grabbed Haruka’s hand back from his cock and licked his fingers.

His eyes briefly caught Haruka’s between each blink. Haruka’s entire body was tense and his eyes were watching Makoto’s lips as if they were the lips of a sea siren, laving his fingers and rolling them around his tongue.

“I’m close,” he warned Makoto again, though this time the warning was a bit choked.

Makoto nipped the tallest finger. “Hold it,” he admonished. “And hold me.”

He raised himself up and Haruka’s other hand came to brace his hip. Makoto leaned forward. His lips brushed Haruka’s.

“Be gentle.”

In a brief flash of clarity, Haruka’s eyes widened and his fingers brushed against Makoto’s hole. His hand hesitated, tracing over the ring gently, but not too confidently.

“Haruka.”

His eyes snapped up to Makoto’s.

“I trust you. I need you,” Makoto repeated. Haruka’s blush flared and Makoto kissed him again. “I love you.”

The first finger entered with a breathless groan from Makoto. Haruka leaned forward and hid his face in Makoto’s shoulder, moving the finger around and exploring inside him.

“Mm, Haru…ah, ah,” Makoto gasped. “More…”

Haruka absorbed all of Makoto’s words. His other hand suddenly gripped Makoto’s hips and pushed him to the desk so that Haruka’s body could hover over him. Makoto bit his lip as his bare back met with the cool wood of the desk. Haruka was being so _hot_! His bottom reached the desk so that he was laying on top of it, fully exposed to Haruka.

“Spread your legs,” Haruka growled. Makoto gulped and did so, giving Haruka a delicious view of how his finger was disappearing into Makoto. And the words came unbidden.

“You love this, don’t you?” Haruka said in wonder. “All spread out for me…all open for me…I wonder if you can take my knot. Right here, tonight, while the rest of Rei’s party guests are cleaning up and sleeping. While all our friends are downstairs…can you do it?”

“H-haruuuu…”

Haruka pulled his finger out and immediately shoved two of them in to the first knuckle. Makoto’s body arched like a live wire, his mouth gaping in shock.

“I think your pretty little hole can take it all. It seems pretty hungry, yeah?” Haruka said huskily. The noises Makoto was making complemented nicely with the squelching sounds of his hole opening and closing around Haruka’s fingers. The heat was hot enough to send warning signals to Haruka’s cock, but he could wait. For Makoto, he could wait a thousand years.

“Just think of it,” Haruka said dreamily, kissing Makoto’s hip. “One day, once you’re stretched enough, you can take my knot. I’d fall into a rut, and your tight pink hole would stretch so much around me. I won’t be able to put it in…so I’d have to push _harder_.” He thrust in another finger.

“Ah…ah!” Makoto cried. “Haru…aah…ahhh…!”

“And _harder_ …until I could _fit_ my knot inside you,” Haruka groaned. His fingers were digging deeply into Makoto and twisting left and right, trying to find that one spot that would cause Makoto to lose all semblance of thought. Makoto’s cock was already flush against his stomach, twitching madly at Haruka’s thrusts. He wasn’t faring any better. The thought of Makoto taking Haruka in, of his Beta channel being so tight and fitting too snugly around his cock was almost too much for Haruka to bear…

And then…he found it.

Makoto’s head flew back and nearly smacked against Rei’s penholder while his hands scrabbled at the desk.

“ _HARU_!”

“Mm, so right _here_.” Haruka smirked and ignored his arousal, brushing firmly across Makoto’s prostate.

“Ah! Mmmm…ooh…AH! Haaaaru…mph! Stop press-ING! Ohhh…” Makoto moaned, his hazy green eyes completely rolled back. “You…! You don’t know what you do to me…”

Haruka leaned back, gasping. Makoto was flushed from his chest to his face. His delicious red ears were prime for nipping, but Haruka had a different goal in mind.

He leaned over Makoto and pulled out his fingers. Makoto whined heartbreakingly and Haruka wiped his hand on Makoto’s stomach before caressing Makoto’s flank.

“Are you ready?” he asked slowly, his eyes sparking with arousal and anticipation.

_Do you trust me?_

Makoto’s unfocused eyes met Haruka’s energetic ones. Haruka was ready to lose himself, and…and…

Makoto was ready to lose himself wherever Haruka was.

“Fuck me,” he breathed finally. He felt his chest expand as Haruka inhaled sharply. “Please Haru…” Haruka jerked with a sudden burst of arousal and placed his cock at Makoto’s entrance. He pressed against it slowly, but then hesitated a moment before pulling back. Makoto clenched his teeth as he saw Haruka’s troubled gaze.

“For god’s sake!” Makoto cried. “Haru please…god, _please_! Put it in! Stretch me…fill me… _please_! Please, please…ah, Haru…!” Makoto felt his back start tensing, wanting to arch up. He was _so damn close_! “Make me…ah…make me _yours_!”

It was as if he’s said the magic words. Haruka’s eyes blazed and he slowly, but firmly guided his head into Makoto’s body. Makoto’s words were caught in his mouth as his muscles tensed and relaxed against Haruka’s length, stretching almost uncomfortably around the head. His breaths came harshly, but Haruka grabbed his ankles and spread his legs wider, groaning as he sunk a little further in. They set up a slow, comfortable rhythm, with Makoto’s squeaks and sighs interrupting the otherwise silent room.

And then Haruka suddenly pulled back and slammed in with such a force that it rattled the entire desk.

Makoto screamed in surprise and heart-stopping _lust_ , feeling Haruka’s length fit in him up until the half-knot. His screams disintegrated into whimpers and moans of Haruka’s name, because for all of that moment that was the only word he knew. Haruka grunted in response, but couldn’t muster the energy to reply with Makoto’s name. His mind was solely bent on going in deeper, claiming Makoto from the very inside. Haruka drove his hips deeper and deeper into the tight, welcoming heat.

This was Makoto. And Makoto was home. Haruka felt tears slowly mingling with the sweat on his face as he pried Makoto’s legs wider apart and bit and licked at Makoto’s neck.

Makoto was making loud cries and gasps mixed with huskier moans and groans for a medley of sound bent on driving Haruka insane. His chest rose up to meet Haruka’s with a perfect arch of this back. Haruka allowed Makoto’s legs to hook over his shoulders and Makoto met his devouring mouth with his own.

“ _Ma-ko-to_!” Haruka cried into Makoto’s mouth with each thrust. Makoto’s skin burned as his body kept moving up and down on the desk. His kiss-swollen lips couldn’t close for lack of air, and his hips moved as Haruka repeatedly impaled him, filled him so that his hole struggled to stretch further and accommodate him.

He let out a strangled cry as Haruka found his prostate. As if taking the signal from Makoto’s drunken moans, Haruka began hitting that spot in earnest. His cock began digging deeper, the beginning of his knot starting to burrow inside Makoto.

“H…Haru…” Makoto gasped, pressing Haruka’s face closer to his and scratching his way down his back. “Haru...ah, Haruharu _haru_ …!” The thrusts were getting faster as Haruka sped his way closer to both of their undoing.

Slowly, Makoto felt his entrance stretch further and further. If this was the way he was going to die, forcibly split in half by the most beautiful Alpha he’d ever dreamed of…Makoto couldn’t have wished for a better death…

His heart was thumping loudly, but it nearly stopped when he felt Haruka’s sharp teeth graze against his neck. Sharp, _elongated_ teeth…

Haruka was trying to knot.

Makoto’s heart nearly burst out of his chest.

He wasn’t even an _Omega_. Haruka wasn’t even in a _rut_.

But Haruka was trying to knot.

“Mark me,” Makoto choked out. “God _damnit_ Haru—ah! Ah…ah! _Mark me!_ Mnnn—oh…” Each thrust buried the knot closer into Makoto, and it didn’t help that Haruka was brushing his prostate _every single damn time_. Haruka was quickly reaching his peak, which was just as well because Makoto wasn’t going to last much longer…

Makoto suddenly felt Haruka’s hand wrap around his cock, and his eyes filled up with tears because Haruka _remembered_ that he was a Beta, and he _remembered_ that he couldn’t come as easily as an Omega, and Makoto felt his hole stretch wider and wider, trying to accommodate the pressure that was ramming against it, trying to _allow Haruka in_ …

He decided to give Haruka a little push.

Crossing his feet over Haruka’s ass and angling his head over his shoulder, Makoto suddenly relaxed his hole as much as he could and shoved himself to Haruka, _hard_.

Haruka let out a strangled groan that was quickly stifled by his need to bite down as he came. His teeth finally found the perfect spot on Makoto’s shoulder and Haruka bit down as hard and as furiously as he could.

The half-knot was finally inside of him. There was no room for regrets.

With Haruka’s teeth embedding themselves within him and his cock starting to swell into half the full size, Makoto felt the pressure within him burst. His come splattered between them, but Haruka refused to let him go.

Makoto’s body relaxed after the orgasm, but Haruka’s teeth were still locked on his shoulder and only digging deeper. Makoto’s eyes began tearing up from the pain, but his hand pressed the back of Haruka’s neck closer to his shoulder.

An Alpha’s Bite was something that stayed forever on the Omega, if the Alpha had his or her way. Makoto didn’t know what it meant for Betas, but wanted to feel those grooves, to see them every morning before putting on a shirt, to feel Haruka remind him every time just how he’d gotten his Mark…

Just when Makoto couldn’t bear the burn in his backside, Haruka stopped swelling and his come began rushing out in a torrent. He shook his head slightly to embed his teeth deeper into the meat of Makoto’s shoulder, causing Makoto to release a couple tears and bite his own hand to prevent from crying out. Distracting Haruka wasn’t an option here. His breath came in ragged gasps.

And finally, not too soon, Haruka found his desired position and sucked in Makoto’s skin before sighing over it and pulling off. Makoto let out a loud gasp at finally being released, tensing his shoulder and feeling the red leak of blood gushing from the open wound.

He breathed heavily stared up at Haruka.

“…” Haruka slowly lifted Makoto and lowered him on the floor before positioning himself behind Makoto’s back. Makoto let out a few whimpers at being adjusted, but once they were both settled he sighed and felt Haruka’s half-knot tug at him every time Haruka reached for something too far.

“You’re bleeding down here, too.”

Haruka’s voice was sorrowful. Makoto felt his hand come up with one of their jackets and begin to wipe his torso and upper thighs. He was too tired to give an adequate response at first, but then Haruka’s breath hitched as he tossed the shirt and started using his slacks to wipe everything off.

“There’s so much blood…”

“Haruka.”

“I hate this.” Makoto’s blood froze. “I hate being an Alpha,” Haruka specified.

Makoto turned his heavy head to look at Haruka, who was looking pointedly at the gory Mark on Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto sighed and smiled at him, turning away and relaxing down into his arms.

“Haruka, your grandmother never talked to me about my Nature,” he sighed. “I don’t even think that she knew what I was until I told her that I wanted to be a day-care worker all those years ago.”

“A day-care worker?” Haruka snorted. “And here you are, the boss of one of the most prominent swimming facilities in Japan.” Makoto chuckled.

“I don’t hate what I am. What you are,” he said finally. “We’re who we are for a reason. Maybe…maybe it was to show just how much we could fit together, even with the complications.”

“I forced it to fit,” Haruka said bitterly. “Even though you were in pain…”

“You didn’t force me. I loved it,” Makoto breathed. That shut Haruka up. “I love you. And I don’t want this with anyone else.”

For a moment, Haruka came just a little faster. Makoto giggled.

“Stop laughing.”

“You’re so romantic, Haru.”

“Stop it.” Haruka was blushing, but he hid his burning face at the nape of Makoto’s neck. “You’re horrible.”

“You’re lovely.” Haruka hid himself even more, but his hands stopped wiping Makoto down and his arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

“Mm.”

Makoto fell asleep with Haruka’s warm breaths easing the pain of his shoulder and Haruka’s comforting heartbeat pressed against his back. Haruka stared at the man sleeping before him, wrapping his arms tighter and kissing Makoto’s Mark.

“Don’t ever change, Makoto.”


	2. Chapter Two: MakoHaru Fest Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Feb 24th MakoHaru festival (a little late): Waiting Anxiously.
> 
> There were times when Makoto felt insecure about himself. And those times happened often. But what also often happened was Makoto being there for Haru, just like Haru being there for him. So one day, when Makoto doesn't feel well, they have remind each other to bring their bond forward.
> 
> Link to the entry: http://theofficialmakoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/112039221305/username-mistory-beta-none-round-number-2-daily

Chapter Two: Waiting Anxiously

Makoto didn’t know if all extremely happy Alpha and Omega couples could physically cause tunnel vision, but all he could see was Nagisa and Rei right now, looking happy and nuzzling each other.

He tried to keep up his smile, but his head hurt and even though he could feel Haruka right next to him, he felt isolated.

“Congratulations, you two!” Gou cheered somewhere out of sight.

“About time,” Rin grinned. “You’ve been together for what, a decade?”

“Twelve years,” Rei sighed happily. “And dating for seven of them.”

Sousuke let out a low whistle. “Damn. And you finally decided to get married now?” Why was Sousuke not in his peripheral vision? He was right next to him! Makoto turned towards Sousuke’s voice with a barely-there smile, but apparently his eyes could only see the bottom of Sousuke’s chin. He turned back before anyone could see that he was completely crazy.

Except he might have swung his head a little too far and his eyes connected with Haruka’s deep blues.

 _Aw, they’re so pretty! I could just touch them. But that would hurt, wouldn’t it? Poor Haru. I guess everyone wants to touch his eyes. He has to fight them off so they won’t._ I _would never touch his eyes._ I’m _a good boyfriend…_

But he’d been staring goofily at Haruka for a solid minute, so he quickly swung his head back to look at Rei and Nagisa.

“Mako-chan, are you okay?” Nagisa’s voice swam through his head.

“Of _course_ , why _wouldn’t_ I be?” he answered angrily. Did that really come out of his mouth? Oh no, Nagisa looked offended. He opened his mouth to apologize. “G-go back to being…sho happy.” _That_ wasn’t an apology. All of a sudden his eyes were filled with the view of the sky. His head was lolled back, and briefly he wondered if his mouth was agape.

He could hear nervous titters from his friends. “Are you _sure_ he isn’t drunk?” Rin asked.

“No,” Haruka answered immediately. He sounded…scared.

“Don’t be sh…” Makoto tried to begin, but he gave up after hearing his voice sound like gibberish. Angry gibberish. His head was splitting open.

“It might be his medication,” Rei said. He was kneeling beside him. “You said that he applied some cream on his skin? To stop the peeling? What else did he take?”

Haruka’s hands were wonderfully cool against his forehead and cheek. “Tylenol,” he said, and his voice wavered. Makoto wanted to grab his hands, but he didn’t know where his own hands were.

“I’m sh…” he began. But dammit, he was going to finish this one. “I’m _shcared_ …” Because he was. His arms were twitching without his control. His chest was twitching because he was crying. Didn’t he look really ugly when he cried? His face was probably all red and blotchy. Haruka wouldn’t want to be with him anymore.

But it made no sense. Why did his head hurt like there was a fissure on it? “I’m shcared,” he said again, because he didn’t know if anyone could hear him.

And “shcared” was all he felt before the black completely swallowed up what vision he had left.

“Makoto?”

“ _Makoto_!”

* * *

He couldn’t tell where he was. The setting didn’t matter, so he didn’t pay attention to it.

There was a voice. It sounded like it had been split into several different fragments, all saying the same thing but distinct from their whole.

“If you were an Omega, I’d be able to Smell that you weren’t okay.”

If I was an Omega…

Makoto saw white. He briefly wondered if he was awake before Haruka suddenly appeared in front of him in his jammers.

“I don’t think this is gonna work,” Haruka said flatly.

Oh no.

Makoto’s stomach dropped about ten leagues.

“It will!” his voice burst out. It sounded reedy, much less strong and certain. “I want it to work!”

“Just because you want it doesn’t mean it’s going to happen,” Haruka replied with a shake of his head. How was he saying all of this without moving his mouth? Makoto didn’t understand.

“Haru…” he said, and suddenly, he was stronger. “Haru, we’re happy. We came through two years of being Mated. And no matter what, I won’t leave you, even if you try leaving me.” And just like that, Haruka’s eyes were filled with tears and his mouth was twisted in a grimace.

“I don’t want you to die,” he choked, hands coming up to cover his eyes. To Makoto’s surprise, his face was growing red and blotchy too.

“I don’t want to die either,” Makoto sobbed back. “But if I do have to die, I don’t want to die without you holding my hand.” Haruka let out a gasp and a harsh sniffle.

“You idiot,” he choked, but then Makoto felt the amazingly cool sensation of Haruka’s hand over his…

* * *

Makoto woke up warm and under covers. He looked around and there was that picture of him and Haru, with Haru smiling for once as Makoto laughed in his arms.

Makoto liked that picture. He liked how his back arched as he threw his head back laughing, and he liked how Haruka’s smile was endearing. The delicate curve of his lips in the subtlest, but warmest expression he’d ever seen Haru wear made for a powerful scene.

“Ooh…” he groaned. “How did I get back to my apartment?”

Through bleary eyes, he could see a note and some Tylenol. He frowned a little, but after he read the note the frown turned into an all-out pout.

_Makoto-_

_Take the Tylenol. Feel better._

_-Haru_

Except not really.

Makoto felt a bit spoiled, but he had to admit that he’d expected Haruka to be at his side, doting over him overbearingly and telling him that he needed to lay down and relax and did he know how worried he was? And if not that, at least Haru could explain to him what had happened!

He felt the terror of the dream. He sincerely thought that he’d been dying, and it frightened him. What if he _had_ died? Would Haru even care?

_Stop that._

Really, Makoto. They’d been dating for two years now.

Slowly, he got out of bed and stood up. A sharp pain resonated in his head. Makoto groaned and put a hand to his forehead before taking the Tylenol and putting it in his mouth.

Oh, good. Haru left two.

Makoto couldn’t be sure if it was really Thursday or if he was dreaming up that part too. If he recalled correctly, Haruka had picked him up after work and they both went to meet up with their friends, and…

And he could only see Sousuke’s chin, and Nagisa and Rei were so blurry in his mind that he couldn’t…

Oh dear god what had happened?

Makoto shakily made his way out of his room and he realized that, with a start, it was evening. His phone was on the counter, and he dashed towards it like his life depended on it.

“3 missed calls…all from Nagisa. It’s Friday,” he read aloud with a whoosh of breath. All of a sudden he heard some rustling from the couch and he turned to meet bleary pink eyes and a mop full of curly yellow hair.

The two of them stared at each other before Nagisa inhaled deeply and Makoto rushed to cover his ears.

“MAKO-CHAAAAN!” Nagisa shrieked, launching himself at the man. Immediately three other figures rose from the mounds of blankets on the floor.

“Makoto…?” Rei said blearily.

“Mm. You’re okay,” Sousuke grunted, though Makoto could see the relief in his eyes.

“Oh dear god, you’re not dead!” Rin shouted suddenly, and he suddenly had an Alpha and an Omega excitedly hugging and Scenting him. “Haruka told us that we couldn’t be near you, and…ugh Makoto you smelled completely awful! Like antiseptic!”

Makoto huffed and fell backwards, still weak from his treatment. Luckily, Rin held some semblance of common sense and wrapped an arm around him to steady him.

“Woah there,” he said. Nagisa pulled back with wide eyes that made him look like an Omega. Rei gave a gasp and Nagisa was immediately at his side, calming him down.

“It’s okay, Rei,” he soothed. “Mako-chan is fine.”

“It’s not that, Nagisa,” Rei said fearfully. “Haruka-senpai hasn’t been back since we fell asleep! It’s been three hours!”

“ _Three_ …!” Makoto screeched. “I…I have to look for him!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Rin growled as Makoto tried to lurch towards the door. “Nagisa and I will look for him. You can stay with the Omegas and heal, dammit!”

“You’re an Omega, too, Rin,” Sousuke growled. “If you’re going, I’m going.”

“It’s not like I’m going to suddenly fall into a Heat or anything,” Rin protested, but Sousuke only dropped his eyebrows intimidatingly and Rin sighed. Nagisa clenched his teeth.

“I’ll go.”

“You are _not_ going alone,” Rei snapped, holding him tighter. Nagisa gave Rei an Alpha Stare, and Rei had to duck his head and look away. Nagisa made to get up when Rei’s weak voice trickled in. “Please Nagisa…please don’t go.”

The atmosphere in the room turned almost depressed after Rei said that. Makoto saw all of the other Omegas in the room sniffle a bit, even Sousuke. Nagisa’s will was clearly being torn apart, and no Alpha could resist their Omega’s Plea.

Nagisa heaved a sigh.

“Alright,” he grumbled, nestling himself next to Rei. “But what will we do about Haru-chan?”

There was a heavy lump in Makoto’s throat and he took in a shuddering breath.

“I suppose we wait,” he said slowly, fighting back tears. If Rei or Sousuke had been injured, Nagisa and Rin wouldn’t have been able to leave their sides. This was the power of the Omegas; to keep their Mates close so that they didn’t get into trouble.

But no.

Makoto gathered his resolve and stopped pitying himself.

He was a Beta, and his and Haru’s relationship was based on trust.

He trusted Haru.

And with a deep sigh, he felt it in every pore. Haruka loved him, and he wouldn’t leave him so easily.

* * *

In the meantime, Makoto felt Nagisa rub his hands over his wrists and knees.

“This is supposed to be Haru’s job,” Nagisa grumbled as he continued to rub the Scent away. “But we can’t stand having that horrible hospital smell on you.”

True to form, Rei, Rin, and Sousuke were all nuzzling their Scents on Makoto, who, as a Beta, couldn’t produce a strong Scent on his own.

“You guys don’t have to do this,” Makoto said gently. Rin rolled his eyes.

“No, seriously, we do,” he snapped. “You smell like antiseptic and that stupid Alpha doctor’s hands. I don’t even know how Haru could leave you like this.”

“Shut _up_ , Rin,” Sousuke said quickly. The four of them looked hesitantly at Makoto to see if he’d been affected, but the damage was done and Makoto felt tears well up in his eyes.

“I…don’t know either,” he said in a small voice. Nagisa let out a choked wail and sniffled, ever the soft Alpha. Sousuke and Rin had frowns on their faces, though Rin had tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

It was Rei who kept it together.

“Makoto-senpai,” he said in a calm, controlled voice. “Do you doubt that Haruka-senpai loves you?”

Makoto opened his mouth to respond, but then he closed it and shook his head.

“Then you’re right. Because there is no one else that can charm Haruka-senpai more than you,” Rei said firmly. “No one in the universe, except maybe the water.”

Rin perked up as well. “Yeah, Makoto. Even when he was crushing on me, he wasn’t really as into it as he was when he was crushing on you. Like, he liked me because I was an Omega and I liked swimming, which was enough for him. But then you came along, and at first it was confusing for him, but…I think you draw him in more than anything. Even mackerel.”

Makoto gave a watery giggle. “Thanks guys,” he began, but Nagisa threw himself into Makoto’s lap.

“Sometimes I think you don’t really understand,” Nagisa said seriously, which was odd on his childlike face. “But let me say this from an Alpha’s perspective. We are very possessive creatures.” Nagisa suddenly lurched towards Rei and tore away the top three buttons of his shirt. Rei gave an indignant squawk as the Hazuki Gold Mark was revealed over his left pectoral. “I always kiss my Mark on Rei every morning, even though it’s going to be on there forever,” Nagisa explained. “But your Mark goes away every so often. At least, it should.”

Makoto looked over his shoulder and tugged away the collar, revealing the brilliant blue of the Nanase Mark. Nagisa examined it critically, so critically that Makoto could’ve sworn that he and Rei had switched places.

“This is the most faded I’ve seen it yet,” Nagisa said honestly. “Haru-chan has been consistent in keeping his Mark on you. You’re his greatest treasure, Mako-chan.”

And that choked Makoto up. He bit his lip to keep his tears at bay, though is face was probably as blotchy and gross as they come. He sniffled to keep the snot from leaking out, and his shoulders shook from the effort of keeping his sobs in.

Sousuke cleared his throat and grabbed Rin’s hand.

“Hey, Makoto,” he said, getting Makoto’s attention. “I’ve been with a lot of Alphas. Not by choice, either.” Nagisa and Rei turned to him, eyes wide. They hadn’t heard Sousuke’s story. “I thought I had it figured out. I thought that Alphas were all the same, and to some extent, I still see them as pigs.” Nagisa remained silent, though Rei stroked his arm comfortingly all the same. “But…as much as Nanase gets on my nerves, he’s…not a bad guy.”

Rin smiled warmly at Sousuke. Sousuke blushed after glancing at him, then looked to the ground. “A lot of Alphas I’ve seen were only after Omegas who could satisfy them for a while. Once I gave them what they wanted, they left. Once they had their fun, I was just a useless body that had to wait for the next round.”

Rei inhaled sharply and Nagisa wrapped his arms around him protectively. Sousuke closed his eyes and shuddered, but Rin maintained a strong grip on his hand.

“I met Rin. I loved him. And you know what happened next,” Sousuke said. “But then Rin said that his friend was an Alpha. And…well…the fact that Nanase had Courted Rin didn’t bother me as much as the fact that Nanase was an Alpha.

“I thought I had it all figured out, and I didn’t want to meet him. I thought that he would be another tool who broke hearts and didn’t care for his partner’s happiness. But then Rin told me he was Courting a Beta, and I was confused. And then I met you. And then I saw the way he _looked_ at you.”

“Sousuke…” Makoto choked. His tears finally gave and streaked down his cheeks.

“Makoto, there is no way that he would go back on you,” Sousuke affirmed. “When you collapsed, he…”

Now it was Rin’s turn to shush him. Makoto looked at either of them, confused.

“Wh-what? I _collapsed_?” he asked, shocked. Now that Sousuke said it, it made sense. He couldn’t remember what had happened to him after hearing about Nagisa and Rei’s engagement.

“At first we thought you were surprised,” Nagisa burst. “But…but then you said-”

“Nagisa, hush!” Rei chastised. Nagisa’s mouth closed with an audible “clack,” and he looked away in anguish.

“What happened?” Makoto asked hurriedly. “Why aren’t you guys telling me?” They were all looking away, and Makoto felt irritation creep onto him. “I deserve to know what made me collapse!” Why wouldn’t any of them look at him? What did he do?

Makoto felt panicked. He started to breathe heavily and clutched at his scalp. “Did I…hurt Haru?” he whispered. “Is that why he isn’t here? Is that why he’s avoiding me?”

“Makoto…” Rei began.

“It is, isn’t it?” Makoto choked, more tears seeping out from his eyes. “I said something stupid, or I hit him, or _something_ …!”

“Makoto!” Rin yelled.

“Why isn’t he here?” Makoto cried. “I’ll tell him I’m sorry! W-we could fix it!”

“ _Makoto shut up_!”

The room fell silent at Nagisa’s Alpha Voice, and Makoto fell silent because Nagisa had called him by his full name, sans honorific. He loosened his hands from his hair and stared at Nagisa in shock, as everyone else did. Nagisa’s fists were clenched, and his eyes looked murderous.

“After all we said to you about Haru-chan caring, you decide that _that’s it_?” he snapped. “You think that Haru-chan would leave because you hurt him? You think that he would let you go without a fight because _you_ did something?” All the Omegas in the room were frightened beyond belief, and Nagisa’s Alpha anger was nothing to be scoffed at.

Makoto felt his Beta senses kick in.

“You’re right,” he began, breathing out in a whoosh. “Nagisa, you’re right. I was being stupid.”

“ _Damn_ right you were!” Nagisa yelled. Rin, Rei, and Sousuke visibly flinched, but Rin’s teeth were showing and his hand was protectively over Sousuke’s forearm. Sousuke was pale and still, far more scared than he ever needed to feel. Makoto looked at his fear, and realized that it was time to stop being immature about his feelings.

“I’m sorry, Nagisa,” Makoto said. Nagisa opened his mouth but Makoto continued quickly. “And if Haru was here, I’d apologize to him, too.” He could see Nagisa’s eyes start to calm down, but Makoto figured something out. He wiped his eyes and looked at them. All of them.

“You guys,” he began. “It’s hard for me to see myself as someone important sometimes; someone who can affect everyone else. It wasn’t how I was conditioned.” There were hesitant nods in all directions. “But you all are right. Haru is important to me, and I’m just as important to him. And…I suppose you all have your reasons for not telling me…so I guess…” Makoto trailed off. He looked down at the ground, because in the end, he wanted to know why he collapsed. He wanted to know why Haruka wasn’t there when he woke up.

“Well Nagisa basically said it anyway,” Rin grumbled. Makoto’s eyes flicked upward at him as he folded his arms. “Look Makoto, Haru would never run away if _you_ hurt _him_. But he would definitely run away if…” he trailed off, looking away.

“If… _he_ hurt _me_?” Makoto finished uncertainly. All of the gazes looked away again. “How could Haru hurt me?”

“He didn’t mean it,” Rei explained quietly. “He wasn’t even aware of it.”

“I…don’t understand.”

“Makoto, you eat all of Nanase’s cooking, right?” Sousuke said. Makoto looked at him and flushed.

“Yeah…I can’t cook.” He pretended not to hear the “no surprise there” from Rin.

“Well, what does Nanase make for you often?” Sousuke prodded.

“Mackerel?”

“In every dish?”

“…Yes?”

“And what does mackerel have that could possibly land you in a hospital, if you consume too much of it?”

Makoto stared at him, mouth agape.

“You’re kidding…”

“We’re _not kidding_!” Nagisa cried, tears in his eyes. “You got mercury poisoning, Mako-chan! We were so…” And he fell silent.

“So scared?” Makoto supplied, but instead of being helpful, he found that all four of them were suddenly Scenting him and holding onto a part of him.

“I’m so glad that you are able to pronounce that correctly,” Rei sniffed.

“Oh god, Makoto you know I hate it when you’re scared…” Rin sobbed, burying his face into Makoto’s shoulder.

“What…?”

“You said that you were…’shcared,’” Sousuke coughed, wiping away a drop from his eye. “Sorry. The scent of sadness is really potent from these three.” Not to mention that Sousuke had been scared stiff a moment ago. Makoto paused for a second, but he understood.

“So…I scared you guys by saying I was scared?” Makoto said gently, patting the two Omegas and the Alpha. “It’s alright you guys, I’m fine.”

“It wasn’t that you got scared, Mako-chan,” Nagisa sniffed. “That happens on a daily basis.” Makoto blushed.

“It was…that Makoto-senpai was helpless, and that there was nothing we could do to help you.”

And Makoto felt the love that his friends held for him, the value that he had in their eyes. For a moment, it was as if he could “smell” their sorrow, too, because he saw himself through their eyes. How undeniably frustrating must it be, he decided, to have someone constantly belittle themselves when you hold them in such a high light?

It clicked. That was why Haruka had run away. He knew that Makoto would try to play it off as no big deal. He knew that Makoto would pretend like it was all okay, like maybe he’ll just eat less rations of fish and it’ll be fine.

He suddenly stood.

“I need to find Haru.”

“But Mako-chan…”

“You’re still too weak!” Rei finished. Makoto shook his head.

“No, I need to find him,” he determined firmly. “I need to speak with him.”

He could hear a bunch of protests, but then his eyes locked onto Sousuke’s and, to his surprise, he saw the older man nod. Makoto’s eyebrows drew down into a determined furrow as he suddenly stood up and ran.

“Wait-!” Nagisa screeched, but Sousuke suddenly tackled him to the ground. “NO! MAKO-CHAN!” Rin was already at his feet, but Sousuke tugged him down by the back of his shirt to crash down onto Nagisa. Rei, the fastest one, managed to break free, but when he tried to grab Makoto, Makoto merely tossed his hand aside.

“I’m sorry, Rei!” Makoto yelled after him. “But I need to find Haru and set this straight!”

And with that, he opened the door and dashed out into the night.

* * *

It was hard for Makoto to conceive why people thought Haru was impossible to find. The man was a living billboard, in Makoto’s opinion, and despite the others’ thoughts, he wasn’t an idiot who would “go out for a walk” for three hours.

Makoto sat on the bench in the shadows, heart pounding as Haruka tortured himself a bit longer.

 _I understand that you need this,_ he thought. _But please stop soon. Please think about me._

It was no easy feat to get here. Makoto was still weak, and by the time he reached the pool, he was breathing heavily and his forehead was damp with sweat.

Never had he been so glad to be a Scentless Beta until now. Haruka would have smelled him in minutes.

The man in question was swimming the freestyle, faster and faster in Makoto’s eyes. His hands slapped the water as if admonishing it, and Makoto could clearly tell that Haruka was not only punishing himself, but his surroundings.

_Everything he loved._

Makoto gulped. _But I am one of those things, and try as he might, Haru will never be able to destroy me._

“Haru,” he called. The torturous splashing suddenly faltered, and Haru was staring at him, wide-eyed, as the water rippled around him.

Jesus. He really was gorgeous when he was in his element.

“Come here.”

Haruka didn’t move from where he was treading. He glared at Makoto, which made him flinch a bit.

But that glare held no malice. Makoto stared harder. That glare was full of…fear.

Haru was afraid of him.

Haru was afraid of what _he_ could do to _Makoto_.

Betas didn’t have Instincts like Alphas and Omegas did. But Makoto still had something telling him what to do on impulse because he gave an exasperated sigh and…

…walked straight into the pool.

“Makoto!” Haruka yelled. Makoto only felt suspended for a couple seconds before powerful arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled up, coughing, in Haruka’s arms. “ _Are you insane_?”

“Yes,” Makoto said promptly, amidst his coughs. “But so are you.”

Haruka swam to the edge of the pool and lifted Makoto up onto it with the help of the water. He was too weak to pull himself out, however, so he sighed and rested his head against Makoto’s knee.

“…What are you doing here,” he muttered.

“Our friends told me what was going on,” Makoto said solemnly. “Haru, you are unbelievably, undeniably _insane_.”

Haruka frowned at him.

“We are going on a mackerel ban for the next few months,” Makoto snapped, and Haruka actually flinched.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“But…”

He hadn’t expected Makoto to say that. And Makoto wouldn’t have, but he knew that some rules were in order.

If he didn’t punish Haru, then Haru would punish himself. And that was not okay.

“I know that it’s a lot to ask,” Makoto explained. “But mercury poisoning isn’t something that we should take lightly. It was me this time, because I eat bigger portions than you do, but Haru, what if it happens in the middle of the pool? What if it happens while I’m at work?”

Haruka was flinching and his face was firmly buried between Makoto’s knees. Makoto sighed and pushed at Haruka’s shoulders. It was getting cold sitting outside of the pool.

He slid in between Haru and the wall, holding Haruka tightly.

“Sh, sh,” he hushed. Haruka’s arms looped under his and clutched at the pool’s edge to keep them both afloat. Makoto kept his arms around Haruka’s neck. “This isn’t something that we can’t work through, Haru. We’ll cut down on mackerel, and you will have to do all the chores of the house while I’m recovering.” Haruka was nodding into his shoulder at all his words. “This isn’t punishment, but I won’t let it off the hook, okay? Is there anything else you think I should add?”

“Don’t go to work.”

Makoto tilted his head curiously.

“I…don’t want you to be where I can’t see you.”

Haruka stared at him so intensely that Makoto could only nod. He closed his eyes and pushed his forehead to Haruka’s.

“There’s one more thing,” Makoto muttered, making sure that he had all of Haruka’s attention. “You _can’t_ hurt me, Haru.”

Haruka gasped shakily, and Makoto already knew that he was crying.

“But I-”

“Were you trying to poison me?”

“…No.”

“Did you abandon me when I was unconscious?”

“No.”

Makoto pulled away so he could look Haruka directly in the eyes.

“Do you think that I love you any less because of this?” he asked honestly. Haruka’s face was near crumpling and Makoto pulled him close. “Because that’s _never_ gonna happen. Not in a million years.” He held Haruka close as the man sobbed into his shoulder. Makoto couldn’t lie to himself and say that he kept his own tears at bay, either, but this was about Haruka.

And he relished hearing the silent conversation between the two of them once more.

_Don’t ever leave me, Makoto._

_I will come to you, even if you try to run away._

_I don’t want to hurt you. Never, ever…_

_The only way you’ll hurt me is by hurting yourself. And by leaving me by myself._

Makoto kissed the side of Haruka’s head reverently. To most people, Haruka was apathetic; a shell of a person who only cared about a select few people. While that may be true, Makoto knew better. The few people that Haruka cared about got the full treatment; Haruka would never let them go, and the closer they were to him, the tighter Haruka would hold them.

They embraced for a minute more before Makoto blushed. Haruka was still in his swimsuit, and Makoto could feel the contours of his body. The strong arms that held them both up were warm against Makoto’s shirt.

He felt a brief moment of what-the-fuck-I’m-horny-already before he decided to act on it.

“Haru…” he said breathlessly. Haruka recognized Makoto’s intentions instantly. He pulled back with a critical gaze.

Haruka was assessing him. “Are you sure?” he said in a low voice. “You’re still sick.”

“I’m tired,” Makoto agreed hesitantly. “But…if you do all of the work…” He bit his lip and looked up at Haruka imploringly.

“You never have to ask for that,” Haruka grunted, and he finally reintroduced Makoto to his warm, warm mouth.

The thoughts scrambled then, and his body’s instincts took over. Makoto’s job of undressing Haruka was much easier than Haruka’s job of undressing him, so he took his time tracing over the contours of Haruka’s ass through the jammers.

Haruka was so warm compared to the water around them, and suddenly Makoto wanted nothing more than to press against him forever and for always.

He took advantage of his heavy, waterlogged jeans and the water around him to slip out of his pants. Haruka took care of his shirt by methodically unbuttoning it, taking care to slip it over Makoto’s shoulders and kiss his Mark.

“…I want you inside me,” Haruka whispered suddenly. Makoto’s eyes widened. He may have choked a bit on his spit, but Haruka’s eyes were determined and…eager.

The thought of being inside Haruka, of being engulfed in his heat and feeling that overwhelming pressure around his cock had Makoto shuddering against him. The thought of Haruka being an Alpha and letting _Makoto_ be the one to give him pleasure was…mind-boggling.

In the _best_ of ways.

“You…have to prepare,” he whispered. “It’s not that easy…”

Haruka bit his cheek and looked to the floor. “I haven’t been eating heavily…since you…”

“ _Haru_ ,” Makoto admonished. But Haruka managed to distract him by placing kisses alongside his neck and mouthing the area. Soon, the only things coming out of Makoto’s mouth were groans of Haruka’s name.

But Makoto still pulled away. “You haven’t stretched…mmm…you…Haru, you have to practice before…”

“I did a little…before you got sick. Prepare me,” Haruka hissed. “Do…you not want to do it?”

It was a moment of clarity in the lustful haze. Makoto looked into his Alpha’s eyes, and he knew that Haruka had been after this for a while. But could he really, truly handle it?

“I don’t have a Knot, like you,” he began. “But it’s still uncomfortable. If I begin hurting you, we’ll stop and pick it up again once you’re used to it.” His judgment may not have been the best in this regard, but Makoto could not deny him. “Promise me you’ll take as much time as you need.”

“I promise,” Haruka said instantly. He offered Makoto one last kiss before grabbing his ass eagerly and perching him once more at the edge of the pool. Makoto shivered, even though the pool was indoors, and Haruka pushed himself up and dashed over to his duffel, pulling out a towel and, to Makoto’s excitement, a bottle. He returned with the duffel, the bottle, and the towel, placing the duffel behind Makoto and the towel around his shoulders.

“Thank y-” Makoto began, only to be shoved back (albeit gently). His head it the duffel with a “poof” and he stared up at Haru. “What…?”

Haruka just looked at him intensely. And even if the entire world ended in fire and ice at that moment, Makoto would still read the message in Haruka’s eyes.

_I want you. Now._

It translated so quickly that he and Haruka might as well have had a cable running their thoughts toward each other.

He grabbed Haruka instantly, pushing his face down towards his and devouring his mouth with kisses. He wanted Haruka, too, because it wasn’t just him that left Haruka while being sick! Haruka had left him! And didn’t they try so hard to be together, after all of this?

“Makoto,” Haruka groaned. He ground down on Makoto’s crotch impatiently.

Clumsily, Makoto’s fingers found the bottle and he unscrewed it with one hand. He didn’t want to let go of Haruka, even for a second. Not when things were getting this intense. The sharp scent of mint hit his nostrils, and Haruka  _had_ been practicing, because Makoto knew he loved the tingly feel of mint. Haruka’s hand joined his, so Makoto took some more lube and spread it around

His Mate was stroking Makoto's cock roughly, careless of comfort and squeezing at the places that would make Makoto hard, fast. It made Makoto tilt his head back with a hiss as sparks of arousal flashed behind his eyes. Haruka’s face burrowed into his neck, taking what he wanted with dominating kisses.

Makoto’s lubed hand crept down the plane of Haruka’s back. Haruka’s breath hitched in anticipation (and a tiny bit of fear), but Makoto’s other hand came to rest at the familiar space on Haruka’s neck.

“All this time,” he breathed, separating from Haruka for a brief moment. “You’ve been driving me crazy. Two years of dating doesn’t sound like much when you look at Nagisa and Rei…but…”

“Three days is impossible without you,” Haruka moaned back. Makoto’s wrist balanced on his ass, careful not to get any lube on the soft curve.

“Haru,” he groaned, nuzzling into his shoulder. “Do _you_ know how hard it is to be without you?”

_Someone as dazzling as you. It’s like a drug. I sometimes feel afraid of you, because if I lost you, I don’t know what I’d do._

_But you won’t lose me. Just like I won’t lose you. I thought I lost you._

Haruka was feeling what Makoto had been dreading to feel this entire time. Makoto ached. His fingers inched towards Haruka’s crevice, and one of them easily slipped into the warm pressure of his insides.

“Mm,” Haruka grunted. Makoto chuckled at his scrunched up face.

“It’s different when someone else puts it inside, huh?” he said softly. Haruka continued to pepper hot kisses on Makoto’s jaw, inching down his neck and coming back up, placing the occasional smack on his Mark. Makoto’s face was turning as red as always, traveling down to his shoulder, making the Mark stand out.

He put another finger into Haruka. Gently, like introducing a new friend, he rubbed both of them against Haruka’s walls.

“I want to see you,” Haruka gasped. “This place has terrible lighting.”

Makoto frowned. He agreed. Haruka’s face as Makoto explored within him was tantalizing, but Makoto wanted to see all of it. He wanted to watch as Haruka fell apart in the best of ways around him. He wanted to see his Haruka’s eyes close in high definition, to be able to exactly trace the bead of sweat that grew on his forehead and fell down the arch of his eyebrow. It was like everyone said. Haruka was beautiful, but he was even more beautiful for Makoto.

“It’s okay,” Haruka reassured. Then, “…I can take another one.”

And he could. Makoto gasped as Haruka bit into his Mark and thrust back on all three fingers. His cock was aching for the heat inside Haruka, even with the now lubed strokes Haruka was giving him.

Haruka’s head suddenly ducked and he groaned as Makoto’s fingers spread him wide. Without a word he shoved the hand out of him and pinned both of Makoto’s wrists on the concrete floor. Makoto glanced down at Haruka’s cock.

It was hard, but not even close to a half-knot. Makoto filed this away for future reference.

In any case, Haruka changed his mind and brought Makoto’s hands to his hips.

“Hold me up,” he commanded. “I’ll hold your dick.”

“Haru,” Makoto blurted. “A-are you s-”

Haruka dropped slowly and Makoto had to knock his head back onto the duffel for a second time. The heat was amazingly warm and the mint lube made the thin skin of his cock feel like it was being massaged. Haru was panting and looking at Makoto’s face, but Makoto couldn’t look back. Not when he was _this close_.

“Ah…hahah…” he squeaked. “Haru-chaaaan…”

“No chan,” Haru groaned as he sank further down Makoto’s shaft. “Oh _god_.”

“Ah…ah,” Makoto heaved. His hands shook slightly from the sensation of having Haru wrapped so tightly around him. As much as Makoto tried to enjoy the pleasure, his hands kept tightening and preventing Haruka from moving down fast enough.

“Let me go, Makoto,” Haruka grunted, trying to shake out of Makoto’s hold.

“Nnn…no…” Makoto sobbed. His hips made tiny jerks that teased his boyfriend, but Makoto wanted to go slow, and there was no way in hell he was going to hurt Haruka.

Haruka glared at him and suddenly, Makoto felt two cold fingers on his left nipple.

“Ah!” he gasped as Haruka pinched the tender nub. His hands had loosened from being startled and Haruka dropped down a little more. “N-no fair!”

“I’m almost there, Makoto!” Haruka growled. “I’m ready for it…let me go at my pace.”

Makoto stared at him, conflicted, but his decision was made for him the minute Haruka teased both of his nipples at the same time. Makoto arched his back with a breathless gasp, and Haruka took the opportunity to settle the rest of the way onto Makoto’s lap.

“Fuuuuck…” Haruka groaned. His thumbs still pushed Makoto’s nipples up. The sensation on his chest and around his cock was so great that Makoto’s eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was clenched to prevent his undoing.

Makoto blinked up with his hazy green eyes, misty with arousal. “H-Haru, you f-f-feel so good!” he moaned. Haruka watched Makoto’s breaths come and go slowly. He saw the strain in Makoto’s face from the amount of arousal he was feeling. Above it all, he felt…

_You get me so hard. I just want to come, but I’m going to hold back for you. You’re so beautiful Haru._

His cock was big, hard, and ready to burst inside of Haruka. Haruka smirked; now Makoto knew how it felt, being engulfed so tightly and hotly into someone you want to feel most. And every one of Makoto’s twitches gave Haruka a shudder. Though he was aroused, this wasn’t nearly close to the hazy, uncontrollable lust that he had around Makoto when he topped.

This was the lust of a Beta. Controlled, but still full of love. Haruka felt the connection in each shallow buck Makoto’s hips gave, each squeeze against his body, and each gasp that a tweak of his nipple produced. Makoto was this wonderful specimen, always laid out in front of Haruka for his viewing pleasure.

This man would be his end.

“I’m going to move,” Haruka said softly. Makoto’s eyes fluttered open. They looked beyond cute. Droplets decorated his eyelashes and his lower eyelid brimmed with unshed tears, but he blinked them away to watch Haruka steady himself.

“Please…Haru…” he huffed. “You feel…so good…”

Haruka rose carefully. He kept sharp eyes on each and every one of Makoto’s trembles, and his senses overloaded as Makoto squeezed his hips lovingly, looking up at him with that hazy, terrible lust that he didn’t dare show anyone else.

Suddenly, Haruka had only the tip of Makoto’s dick inside of him, and the emptiness was a very, _very_ unwelcome feeling.

“H-Haruuuu…” Makoto moaned in protest. There was a clear conflict in his eyes. Let Haruka drop and risk hurting him? Or force him to get off and stay uncomfortably hard?

As always, Haruka decided to make Makoto’s decision for him.

Their moans echoed off the walls as Haruka sat back down and felt Makoto’s aching hardness fill him up to his very core, where it belonged. Makoto’s breaths were harsh, ragged where Haruka lifted himself up, then sighs of relief when he was sheathed again.

The fact that Haruka could see Makoto’s undoing without losing his mind was…nice. He could see that Makoto was making the face he loved; the face that had Haruka going for multiple rounds, even after Makoto was spent.

On Makoto’s end, he couldn’t get over how beautiful Haruka was. Often, when they made love, he couldn’t see Haruka’s body. It was okay, because Haruka’s eyes were possibly the most expressive he’d ever seen on a person, but seeing the powerful swimmer’s lungs expand and contract, seeing the flushed neck and tightly bunched muscles of his torso; it was surreal.

Makoto was too weak to arch up and return Haruka’s thrusts, but he also felt that if he even tried, he’d let loose far before Haruka even gained his momentum.

Despite the chill of getting out of the water, Haruka’s body above him and the towel beneath Makoto made him feel incredibly warm and flushed. Haruka’s hands on his chest, abusing his nipples and groping at his pecs were firm and strong, a bit calloused at the same time. Once again, Makoto wondered about Alpha and Beta compatibility. Haruka was acting very territorial, almost like Makoto was an Omega. He didn't really need to have the Omega genes for Haruka to exhibit his Alpha traits.

The fierce protectiveness and the need to please and provide for his Mate was definitely one of them.

“Agh…ah!” Makoto garbled before his hips shot deep into his Mate. “Haru…I can’t take it…I’m…”

“Go ahead, Makoto,” Haruka rasped. Makoto began to thrust into him deeply, heedless of his own fatigue, and Haruka felt the flesh within him grow harder and harder until…

Makoto fell limp with a strangled cry as he released, finally, into the man he loved. “Oh…oh god.”

“Makoto,” Haruka said, breathless from his exertion and his arousal. “Oh, Makoto.”

Makoto’s eyes were out of focus and his hands were loosely at his sides. His dick was soft within Haruka, though it was somewhat welcome. Odd.

“Haru,” Makoto finally said, coming to himself. “You’re still…”

Haruka smiled ruefully. “I guess an Alpha can only get aroused by fucking something,” he said self-deprecatingly. “I’m sorry, Makoto.”

“Don’t ever be sorry for something like that. It’s just something we have to figure out together,” Makoto said gently. “It’s also your first time…so don’t say it as if it’s a fact.” Haruka smiled slightly and grimaced a little as he rose and let Makoto’s member fall with a trail of cum behind it.

“We’ll have to clean up,” Haru sighed as he lay down beside Makoto. Makoto also sighed as Haruka began his post-sex tradition: nuzzling and Scenting him. It was nice to know that some things weren’t different, even though other things were.

Makoto bit his lip and gave a calculating gaze at Haruka’s member. It was slowly deflating, but it was clear to see that Haru was aroused. He glanced out into the pool and returned his gaze to Haruka.

“H-Haru,” he said shyly. “Remember that camping trip we took last summer? Where you wanted to take a dip in the waterfall lake and I was too scared?”

Haruka looked at him, confused.

“And you told me that you had a surprise for me inside the pool?”

“Yes?”

“I thought that you were going to propose to me, but what you had in mind was…much more lewd.”

Haruka’s eyes widened as he realized what Makoto was saying. He glanced out into the pool, then returned his gaze to Makoto.

“That’s a terrible idea,” he protested. Makoto smiled and wrapped his hand around Haruka’s member, stroking it to fullness right in front of Haruka’s eyes.

“Oh?” he said, feeling very, very horny. “Because I’ve been thinking about our underwater sex for a long, long time.”

And not even the strongest of Haruka’s inhibitions could face against that memory.

* * *

 In the end, once they got home and Haruka apologized for worrying them, Nagisa and Rei had come up with a rather good regimen for a weekly food schedule.

“I’ve made sure that it was balanced and healthy,” Rei said matter-of-factly. “And I’ve incorporated Makoto’s mackerel ban in this new spreadsheet. Haruka-senpai, we’ve assumed that you’d do all the cooking.” Haruka gave a slightly uncomfortable glance, but with a reassuring look from Makoto he nodded.

“Looks like you two won’t need a lot of help at your wedding,” Makoto remarked, eying the food regimen with awe. “This is…really detailed.”

“I made sure that the food wasn’t completely suckish!” Nagisa chimed in. “And Rin-chan also helped! He knows what Haru-chan can cook!”

Haruka gave Rin a look, but Rin returned it with about five times the annoyance.

“Seriously, you two,” he sighed. “You guys are so annoying.” Haruka scoffed, but Makoto sighed and fiddled with his shirtsleeve.

“We’ll make it up to you. All of you,” he said awkwardly. “We really put you through more trouble than you deserved.” Immediately, Nagisa and Rei’s faces lit up and they leaned into Haru and Makoto’s personal space.

 “That’s perfect!” Nagisa squealed. “Because Haru-chan can make that delicious white-custard cake for our wedding!”

“And Makoto-senpai can tailor my dress!” Rei cried.

“What?” Makoto squeaked. “But I’m no tailor!”

“Well, he’s gonna need a Maid of Honor, so…” Rin chuckled. Nagisa gasped and suddenly hugged Rin around the waist (which jolted Sousuke, but with a small gulp he tamped down his surprise).

“You can be our Best Man!” Nagisa said excitedly. “And Sou-chan can-”

“‘Sou-chan’ is having no part of this,” Sousuke said determinedly. “I’ll be in the audience. Who all are you inviting anyhow?”

“Oh, _everyone_ ,” Nagisa gushed. “Coach Sasabe, Ai-chan, Kisu-chan-”

“NOT Kisumi.”

“But Haruuu-chaaaan…”

Rin grinned and Makoto groaned as the argument proceeded.

“Still jealous of our cotton-candy friend, huh?”

“Rin!” Makoto pleaded.

“He doesn’t need to be there,” Haruka said flatly.

“Haru, it’s Nagisa and Rei’s wedding, they can invite who they-” Makoto began.

“What if I gave my role as Best Man to Kisumi? What would you do?” Rin asked sardonically.

“Rin, I hardly-” Makoto tried to say.

“He can be the Best Man _outside_ of the venue,” Haruka snapped.

“But Haru-” Makoto tried again.

“Oh, you poor innocent thing,” Rin crooned, sidling up to Haru and draping an arm over his shoulders. Nagisa leaned forward with a shit-eating grin and Sousuke and Rei stepped away from the spectacle. “Don’t you know that the Best Man and the Maid of Honor have to have a single, personal dance together?”

“…ah…” Makoto supplied, speechless. The wheels in Haruka’s head began to turn and he glared icily at first Rin, then Nagisa.

“Make me your Best Man,” he said flatly.

“Hehe, but Haru-chan, you’re the chef!”

“I give up my role as the chef.”

“Nope! No siree!” Nagisa laughed, hopping from one leg to another like a mischievous pixie. “My request, since I brought you both together again, is a kickass wedding cake!”

Haruka glared at him a bit longer before sighing and turning to Makoto.

“Resign from being a Maid of Honor.”

“Ah…Haru, that was their request to me. I can’t get out of it,” Makoto said in a small voice.

“Unless you’re willing to do both?” Nagisa offered. “Best Man and Head Chef?” Sousuke snorted and Rei’s eyes glimmered.

Haruka looked over at Makoto with a long-suffering sigh.

_See what situations you get me into?_

_I love you, Haru-chan._

_Drop the ‘chan.’_

“I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeek I said I wouldn't but I did! And now I'll have to change the tags around :P But here's a submission for the MakoHaru fest hidden within another contest. I don't know if I'm allowed to do that...but I'm doin' it anyway!
> 
> For the MakoHaru Festival, go here: http://theofficialmakoharufestival.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter Three: Continuation of MakoHaru Festival Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reigisa wedding happens, and Makoto and Haru finally, finally get some time alone to explore a new kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days, I'm going to remember how to write something without sexing it up. Today was not one of those days.
> 
> I originally intended to squeeze this into another festival entry, but I didn't manage to complete it in time! ;u; Hopefully another contest will come up so I can get more inspiration for this series!
> 
> (The theme would've been "unexplained kink," in case you were wondering :P)

The months sped by, and despite Haruka being the Best Man, Rin and Sousuke had to help him through picking out all of the favors and booking the Stag Night. Haruka wasn’t able to see Makoto as often, having been preoccupied with his unwanted duties, and Makoto hadn’t been able to see Haruka because of the utterly impossible task of helping Rei find a dress that would suit him.

“…Is it really beautiful?” Rei asked pitifully, looking down at his dress with a half-hearted gaze. That tore Makoto to shreds, and by the end of the day Rei was drained.

But Makoto had only gotten started.

“I was wondering if we could have this one fitted and altered,” he asked the store attendant with all seriousness. The attendant nodded quickly and scheduled an appointment with a professional designer.

Okay, so Makoto’s account would take a dent, but this was for his best friends’ utterly perfect, spectacular wedding. Haruka would understand.

Haruka?

Makoto blushed. They didn’t share an account yet! He was thinking as if he and Haruka were already married…

Ah, but that time would come.

Right now, he focused on getting Rei’s dress to match the beauty he wanted Rei to feel. When the professional came in and Makoto slapped down the manila folder of ALL the ideas he had for Rei, they managed to create the perfect dress.

Rei got fitted, and Makoto could see the sheen of tears threatening to pool out as he walked gracefully down a hall of mirrors, taking in every angle.

“It’s beyond beautiful!” he gasped, staring at how the dress fit to the contours of his back and hips. “And…” He glanced at the butterflies that were custom-sewn along the barely-there seam of the dress. “Oh Makoto…”

Makoto was doing that whole blotchy-tearstained-sobstory thing just watching the man he’d known since high school looking so happy and perfect in his perfect dress.

* * *

There was a crash from downstairs that had Makoto leaping up and dashing down the steps, Haruka’s name on his lips. When he got down the stairs, however, Haruka was staring like mad and adding the last puffs of icing onto the…

What was _that_?!

There was no way that was a cake. _That was a piece of art!_

Four stacks, held up by pillars, rested on top of one another in a way that commanded attention. Makoto saw little whirls and textures that made him want to swipe at the frosting to see if that was actually the decoration of the cake’s frosting or if it was fake. He gaped as the thin lace fondant delicately outlined the top of the cakes, like little doilies made by tiny fairies.

Speaking of fairies, there were tiny, etched out butterflies twining up the pillars, providing a splash of purple amidst a blanket of white. There was a penguin on each layer, carefully sculpted by Haruka’s hands (thank goodness he perfected his “Iwatobi-chan”) and the cake looked like it was a fountain the way Haruka had sculpted the white frosting just so, with exciting splashes of water at the bottom.

The chair was left on the floor where Haruka had knocked it over. Makoto merely gaped at the piece of perfection on Haruka’s kitchen table. How…?

“It’s done,” Haruka sighed, staring at his work. Three days, nonstop, and _this_ is what Haruka came up with?

“I…You…” Makoto squeaked. “Haru…this…this is _beautiful_!” Haruka looked over at him and, adding onto Makoto’s shock, gave him a bright beam.

“I…worked hard,” he said happily, and Makoto couldn’t keep himself from finally, finally tackling his boyfriend to the ground and kissing the living daylights out of him.

Apparently, Haruka had the same line of thought because he nipped at Makoto’s bottom lip and scraped at his back, aching to touch him, aching to finally feel what they’ve been withholding from each other for _weeks_.

And all at once, the doorbell rang and Makoto groaned.

“Who could it possibly be?” he complained gently.

Haruka only held him tighter. “It doesn’t matter,” he said gruffly. “Ignore them.”

“We _can’t_ Haru, it’s the wedding day,” Makoto admonished before getting up. Haruka let out a frustrated whine before clenching his fingers to Makoto’s shirt.

“I made the cake,” he muttered with a sad pout. “Can’t I have a reward?”

 _So cute,_ Makoto thought. “We have all the time in the world for that,” he sighed. “Right now, it’s Nagisa and Rei who need us most.”

Haruka knew that Makoto was right, but he only pushed himself off of him to lick his cheek and nibble on his collarbone.

“What are you, a dog?” Makoto laughed. Haruka pouted.

“There was some frosting on your cheek. And now there’s some on your shoulder.”

Makoto looked at his shoulder. “I don’t see any-”

Haru promptly placed a splotch of icing right over their Mark, then leaned down and licked it off.

Despite the shrill sound of the doorbell, Makoto and Haruka took ten minutes to “sample” the buttercream frosting.

* * *

The venue was beautiful. Nagisa was amazed at all the light tints of color that Makoto had carefully placed, and Rei was choked up on how beautiful it all was.

But when the actual wedding was about to begin, both the bride and groom were antsy.

“What if he doesn’t like the dress?” Rei whispered, horrified. Gou gave him a once over and whistled.

“If Sei wears a dress like that to our wedding, I’m probably going to jump him at the altar,” she said, ogling Rei’s hips hungrily.

“O- _kay_!” Makoto laughed nervously. “Gou, is your Rut about to start soon?”

Gou just gave him the fiercest glare and he promptly shooed her out with some suppressants.

“Rei, you look _amazing_ ,” Sousuke said warmly. “Don’t have these doubts. Nagisa’s gonna be head over heels.”

“ _I’m_ wearing the heels, though, and let me tell you they pinch!” Rei complained. “And what if my veil comes off? And why can’t I have my glasses? I chose them to frame my face in an aesthetically pleasing way! Won’t they look better?”

“You’re not wearing your glasses to your wedding, Rei,” Nitori sighed.

“‘Ai’ think it’s a great idea!” Momo joked as he jumped and wrapped his arms around Nitori. Ren weaved through them and stared up at Rei.

“Wow…” he breathed. “You look like a fairy princess!”

“Ren!” Makoto exclaimed. “You’re supposed to be the ring bearer! Where is your pillow and the rings?”

Ren looked sheepishly at his hands and back up at Makoto.

“Oh no…” Rei moaned. “Oh no no no no…”

“Don’t worry Rei! We’ll find them!”

* * *

On Haruka’s end, Nagisa was stress eating the cake.

Or at least trying to. Haruka was very protective of his cake.

“Just a taste!” Nagisa cried. “I want to make sure it’s perfect!”

“You don’t fucking need a taste,” Rin growled, placing the Alpha in an impressive stronghold. “You need to calm your ass down and wait for the fucking wedding to start.”

“Did you remember the strawberry jelly?” Nagisa cried out to Haruka. “Everyone loves strawberry jelly!”

“Can you just stop _wriggling_?” Rin snapped.

Haruka was glaring at Nagisa with the force of a tsunami. “You can’t eat my cake,” he said coldly. “Not until Rei is here to cut it with you.”

At the mention of Rei, Nagisa visibly deflated. “He’s gonna hate me,” he whimpered. “I should’ve never proposed! He’s gonna hate me and kill me and laugh about me with his new boyfriend and I’m just going to be chopped up pieces of Nagisa all over the world.”

“What are you even talking about?” Rin sighed. “You don’t make any sense.”

“Oh, hey guys!” came a voice that sent electric chills up Haruka’s back. “Sweet cake! Did you make it, Haru?”

“Kisumi!” Nagisa cheered. “It’s great to have you!”

Haruka glared as Kisumi slung an arm around his shoulders, camera bumping into Haruka's left arm. “Get off of me.”

Kisumi promptly ignored him. “So Nagi-chan, how is it getting married to the most beautiful Omega in the world?”

Nagisa froze. “ _What?”_ he said dangerously.

“What he means is ‘ _beautiful to you_ ,’” Rin hastily added. “Kisumi isn’t going to steal your bride or anything, Nagisa.” He gave Kisumi a slightly harsh stare to prove his point. Kisumi grinned.

“Yep! Not going to jump that hot piece of ass or anything,” he said as a joke. Haruka quickly pushed his cake away before it got caught up in the manslaughter that ensued.

* * *

The rings were found, Kisumi was rescued, and the wedding march began to play by the time everyone was settled. Ran, with her chin up high, strode elegantly down the red carpet and threw puffs of petals on the way. Nagisa tried looking over her shoulder anxiously, wanting to see Rei before anyone else.

And who could blame him? Rei looked beautiful.

In the few milliseconds that Rei showed himself to everyone in the room Makoto saw an expression he’d never seen before. It was defeat turning into something new, a hopeful look. Makoto could sense the eagerness that Rei felt, putting himself on display for everyone to see, but primarily for his future husband.

Rei was _confident_. And Makoto felt his smile expand into a grin as he realized this. Rei wasn’t thinking of the exact trajectory of his feet as they stepped up the walkway, nor was he matching his feet to the rhythm of the organs. His eyes were sparkling as he took in the gawking face of his groom. The rest of the world didn’t matter.

It was only Rei and Nagisa.

Makoto could feel his face heating up as he bit his lip and wiped his tears. Nagisa wasn’t any better. The groom looked like he was about to melt where he stood. Once Rei reached the altar, Nagisa opened his mouth to find that his words were lodged in a lump at his throat.

“You…look _stunning_ ,” he finally managed. Rei laughed, but Nagisa continued. “Unbelievable. Gorgeous. I can’t believe…”

“Save it for the matrimony speech, Nagisa,” Rin said gently. “First, let’s get you two married.”

Ran stood in front of Makoto solemnly at first, but as the vows went on, she tugged at Makoto’s shirt.

“When will I get to eat the cake?” she whispered.

“Not now, Ran, be patient.”

“My feet hurt.”

“Ran-chan, you knew what you were getting into. Count the butterflies on Rei’s dress.”

“…There’s 23 on each side.”

“You can’t keep tugging me down like this.”

And that was how the wedding proceeded for Makoto and Ran. Luckily for them, the Kisumi was a very skilled photographer and avoided to shoot whenever Ran tugged on Makoto’s coat. Rei and Nagisa were too into their own atmosphere to notice, and Rin continued to recite the words without a hitch in motion.

When Makoto glanced at Haruka, he could see that even his boyfriend was entranced by the entire event. As Nagisa began saying his vows, Makoto felt his face heat up as Haruka’s eyes melted.

 _He truly is touched_ , he realized. _Haru is just adorable_.

When Rei began to recite his own vows, Makoto’s vision became blurred and even Rin let out a sniffle. For as long as they’d known them, all of Nagisa and Rei’s friends knew that this was a long time in coming. The Courtship had gone on for longer than any Alpha and Omega Courtship usually did, and Rei had confided in Makoto that he and Nagisa had never had sex, much less shared a Heat.

“Really?” Makoto had nearly screamed. “Nagisa’s, like, the horniest hornball I know!” Rei had clenched his teeth and looked at him imploringly.

“That’s why I need your help,” he’d pleaded. “I need to know what I should do to have sex with an Alpha. I’m afraid…if I’m not good, will Nagisa…”

“Don’t even say that,” Makoto had said firmly. And with the way Nagisa looked into Rei’s eyes at this very moment, how could Rei even have the slightest doubt in his mind?

The vows ended, and by the time the crying and cheering had stopped, Sousuke ushered Rei and Nagisa into the limousine. Makoto grabbed his sister and brother before looking around for Haruka.

“Haru?” he called.

“Nii-chan, over there!” Ran yelled, pointing towards a flailing Haruka.

 _Where’s my dance?_ Haru’s expression seemed to say. Makoto smiled at him reassuringly.

_It will come, Haru. I’ll see you there._

* * *

Haruka’s hand was firm around his waist as they danced with Rei and Nagisa beside them.

“It’s like the old swim club again!” Nagisa cheered. “Remember? Before Rin-chan transferred too?”

Rei smiled at him. “Oh, but look! Sousuke and Rin are coming to dance. It’s like our college swim team now, huh?”

“Tch,” Haruka snapped quietly. “Except there was only four people on the swim team.” _Makoto and Sousuke weren’t there._ Makoto smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I’m glad you’re here, dancing with me Haru.”

If he hadn’t been so close to Haruka on the well-lit dance floor, he would have missed the tiny, happy blush that stretched between the Alpha’s cheeks. “…me too.”

“Remember when you danced with me in the water that one day?” Makoto murmured. “I think that was when I fell in love with you.”

Haruka’s eyes widened and he stared up at Makoto with those expressive blue eyes. He’d started Courting Makoto in college, when they were separated and he’d realized that he’d missed Makoto more than anyone, even Rin. Though college was tough, especially since Haruka didn’t know whether Makoto loved him the same way, he remembered that time…

When Makoto was in his arms, smiling like he was on the brink of a revelation, staring only at Haruka as they spun around in Makoto’s apartment complex’s pool.

“I think that was when I knew…” Haruka whispered, burying his burning face against Makoto’s neck. “…That there was no one else for me but you.”

Makoto’s face blazed under the soft glow of the overhead lights, and for the rest of the night he didn’t part from Haruka.

* * *

It had taken a week of preparation for Haruka’s reward. After the wedding, they had found themselves too exhausted to do anything intimate. Despite their previous excitement, Makoto and Haruka slept at night and worked listlessly by day, slowly recharging to their normal selves.

But Makoto had plans, and even though Haruka was as stoic as ever, he knew that the lack of intimacy was getting to him. When he was honest to himself, Makoto would admit was starting to get restless, too. After that emotional night by the pool (and later _in_ the pool), they had gotten so caught up with the wedding that the two months flew by without any sex.

All that would change today.

Makoto heard the door open, and he laid down flat at the table. He gave a cursory, nervous glance to make sure that everything was in place before turning to the kitchen doorway as Haruka walked in.

“Welcome home, Haru.”

Haruka paused as he entered, then stared at the expanse of Makoto’s body. His hand let go of his coat, which slipped to the floor along with his duffel bag.

“Ma…Mako…” he gasped, but nothing else came out.

Makoto’s face was as red as the cherries that sat in the beds of whipped cream on either nipple. His stomach balanced a mound of rice with a side of green curry that rose and fell slightly as he breathed. Haruka’s eyes zeroed in on Makoto’s splayed legs, which held rows of vegetable rolls over the thighs and sauces to swipe up along his shins.

“I-It’s Rei’s regimen…with a little bit of Nagisa’s,” Makoto said shyly. “Come here, Haru. I want to serve you dinner.”

Makoto’s gentle eyes and timid smile drew Haruka in like a fly to a beacon. He watched as Haruka pulled up a chair and grabbed a vegetable roll, sliding it slowly along the sauce at his shin before popping it in his mouth.

“How was work?” Haruka mumbled dumbly as he swallowed and grabbed another.

“Fine,” Makoto said. He tried to be casual, but a blush settled on his cheeks. “Mai-chan just learned how to kick.”

“Ah, she was the one giving you trouble.”

“Mm. And you?”

Haruka picked up a bit of sticky rice with his chopsticks and dipped them into the small bowl of green curry. To Makoto’s surprise, he slowly brought the food to Makoto’s lips.

“Rin and I raced the other day with freestyle, and I won. Again,” Haruka said simply as Makoto chewed. “My coach kept me busy with curls, though, to make sure my dolphin kick was fluid enough.”

“Your dolphin kick is plenty…ah…fluid,” Makoto gasped. Haruka had “accidentally” brushed the chopsticks over Makoto’s exposed dick, reminding him of the situation. Haruka ate another vegetable roll quickly, eager to get things started.

The whipped cream was slowly dripping onto the table by the time Haruka was done with his dinner. Makoto was wound up. Though they had had a normal, everyday conversation as Haruka ate off his body, he felt the touches linger on his skin, burning a trail of fire on his flesh.

Haruka’s finger slowly stroked up the sides of Makoto’s breast to catch the drops of sweet cream. “Is it time for dessert, Makoto?” he growled. He licked the drops off of his fingers and Makoto gave a high-pitched moan.

“Pl…please,” he gasped. His body fell limp and all evidence of normalcy was gone. “Please eat me…”

Haruka rolled his eyes at him, and Makoto shoved his shoulder. “Shut up. I’m horny and…and I want…I _need_ you, so –”

Makoto gasped as Haruka’s hand trailed down his navel into the nest of curls between his thighs. He pressed down and Makoto hummed in approval, the lovely blush slowly beginning to bring its stain down from the throne on Makoto’s cheeks.

“…Where should I start? The whipped cream?” Haruka growled, watching the slow descent of the flush. Makoto’s brain short-circuited for a bit before reeling back on track.

“No!” he nearly shouted. “N-no, I don’t think…” _I’d be able to last any longer without you inside me._

Thank _god_ that Haruka was a master mind reader. His hand immediately gave another loving press against Makoto’s groin before moving down slowly. Makoto’s eyes grew misty as Haruka licked his lips.

“What do you have hidden for me down here, Mako?” Haruka said softly, leaning forward to kiss him. Makoto squirmed in anticipation as Haruka moved his fingers so damn slowly to their destination. “What’s…my dessert?”

The answer hitched in Makoto’s throat when Haruka finally brushed against his hole. His lip trapped itself between his teeth and his eyes screwed shut, waiting for Haruka to go deeper.

Haru kabecame curious, and with a determined stare, pushed his finger inside Makoto’s body.

A shudder flew through him as Haruka slowly pulled out and licked his lip, turning to him with glee.

“The custard. _My_ custard,” he said smugly. “From the cake.”

Makoto had really, really wanted to make some lame joke about how Haruka’s “cream” was inside him, but before he could Haruka pressed his thighs to his chest. He saw Haruka’s eyes flash as Makoto laid before him, bare and exposed, with the custard slowly leaking out of his hole.

“Mako…” Haruka said wondrously. The red was now blossoming on Makoto’s shoulder, highlighting their Mark. “Mmm, you look…” Haruka sounded breathless, leaning down and rubbing Makoto’s ass comfortingly. “You look delicious. All for me.”

 _Damn_ that mouth! It would be the end of him!

His breath hitched as Haruka’s tongue suddenly poked at his hole, catching the dribbling custard flowing out of him.

“Haru-!” he gasped. “B-but…” He covered his face against his left knee.

“Makoto,” Haruka urged from beneath. “Makoto, what’s wrong?”

“It’s…unsanitary and…I have hair down there and…are you sure you want to-”

Haruka gave an exasperated sigh that tickled against Makoto’s hole. “Mako, if I cared about those things would I still be down here, doing this?”

“…I just thought that you might need a reminder?” Makoto said weakly. Haruka rolled his eyes and licked a strong stripe across the fluttering muscle, making Makoto gasp.

“Thanks for the reminder,” he said sarcastically, but to soothe the bite of his words, he pressed his lips to Makoto’s rim and finally, _finally_ poked his tongue inside.

Makoto’s head flew back and nearly knocked over the chocolate sauce as Haruka circled his tongue just inside the rim. He cursed as Haruka leaned back.

“Hm, the custard tastes even better when it’s warm…”

“Dammit, Haru, stop talking!” Makoto screeched. _I never thought I’d say that…_

But Haruka heeded his words. He moaned as Haruka lapped up more of the custard within him and gasped as Haruka’s warm tongue stretched his walls.

“So hot…” Haruka murmured. “The custard is melting. Too hot.” The sensation was overwhelming. Haruka continued to rub against his side, catching the falling drops of whipped cream and occasionally bringing it to his mouth. Makoto’s hands were still clenching the sides of the table, but he saw how Haruka kept glancing at the way they curled in arousal.

Haruka gently swirled his tongue to get the custard deep within Makoto, and Makoto rewarded him with a beautiful, shaky gasp.

“Oh Haru…! Yes…” he breathed. He felt Haruka suck and lick a bit more before pulling away, and choked off a groan at the satisfied way Haruka licked his lips.

“You’re an excellent server, Makoto,” Haruka said deviously, which of course went straight to Makoto’s angry red cock. Haruka moved to begin working on the dollop of whipped cream on the left nipple.

Makoto gasped at Haruka’s slow, lingering licks. Haruka was fixated on the cream, slowly exposing the red breast beneath with gentle, yet firm licks. He stilled Makoto’s aroused squirming by bringing his hand up and gripping Makoto’s left pectoral unforgivingly.

“Let me finish,” he said gently, licking the last traces of cream around Makoto’s nipple. With a sudden perverted thought, he nipped up the cherry stem and offered the sweet fruit to Makoto.

Makoto exhaled shakily at Haruka’s intense gaze, lifting himself up slightly and closing his lips around the cherry. With a light tug the cherry came off of its stem, and Haru was left to watch Makoto give a soft moan at the sharp taste.

Haru repeated the gesture again with the right cherry, watching Makoto’s eyes slip shut in utter bliss at the taste. He clenched his jaw and leaned down to Makoto’s exposed nipple, slowly perking in the cool air.

He was awarded a loud gasp as he took the nipple between his teeth and tugged roughly.

“Haru-!”

His tongue rubbed warm circles around the soft tissue before his lips made a seal and he suckled. Makoto hummed and groaned as his hand tangled itself in Haruka’s hair. His other hand cradled Haruka’s face, stroking the sharp jawline lovingly. When Haruka was done with that side, he moved onto the other and gave it the same treatment.

“Mm,” Makoto sighed contentedly. “Feels good, Haru-chan.” Haruka felt good being cradled in Makoto’s warmth while giving him pleasure.

At last, there were only traces of the whipped cream. Its creamy succulence traveled down Haruka’s throat on its own, but then he had to take a sudden gulp when Makoto gave him a hazy, lust-filled look.

“Haru…I want to have you in my mouth…” he whispered. Haruka just stared at him, his brain short-circuiting. Makoto suddenly pushed him gently off and turned them so that Haruka was the one lying on the kitchen table. Carefully, he climbed over him and turned around so that Haru’s belt buckle was in front of his face and his ass was in front of Haru’s.

Haru marveled at how clumsy Makoto was when he undid his pants and pulled out his dick, as if Makoto was drunk on arousal. He even missed the chocolate sauce the first time he reached for it. But then Makoto fondled Haruka’s dick with his warm hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“I want to show little Haru how much I love him, too,” he said softly, giving a shy glance.

Haruka was sure that his face was redder than Rin’s hair. It also didn’t help that Makoto’s hole was right in front of him, twitching around empty air. A little bit of custard was caught at the rim, tantalizing Haru with the way it was clinging to the pink, flushed skin.

The shock of cold, chocolate drizzle had Haruka tilt his head back with a hiss. Makoto soothed him with small murmurs about how he was so “delectable” and how “delicious” his dick looked like this. Haruka looked down to see that Makoto had gotten the shell syrup, and his dick was completely doused in chocolate.

“So beautiful,” Makoto breathed, holding the shaft reverently. He leaned down and took a light lick, barely touching the shell. Haruka watched as his ass tightened in arousal before relaxing as he kissed the pre-cum covered slit.

“Get on with it,” Haruka grunted. Makoto shuddered at the command, ducking his head down and giving a good, strong lick.

It caused a chain reaction. Haruka arched his back completely off the kitchen floor and bucked up towards Makoto’s mouth, causing Makoto to suddenly lean back and knock into Haruka’s cheek.

“Ah! I’m sorry Haru, I…!” Makoto gasped, sitting up and looking at Haruka over his shoulder. “Are…are you okay?”

Haruka was okay. He was way, way more than okay. Makoto’s flushed face was hot, and the fact that his nipples were beginning to show their bruises was completely arousing. Makoto was still waiting for him to answer, and Haruka growled and grabbed his ass.

Makoto groaned as he was groped roughly, turning his head to face forward. Haruka leaned up a bit and braced himself on his left elbow while his right hand trailed the beginning of the cleft. “Bring my meal down,” he demanded. Makoto whimpered as he slowly folded his legs, bringing his ass down to Haruka’s level.

Haruka gave it a lick.

“Haru…!” Makoto gasped. He moaned as Haruka continued to lick up and down his cleft, wringing out as many aroused moans as he could from his lover. Makoto’s hole was twitching eagerly, flushed and flavored with custard. Haruka suddenly poked his tongue in to get more of the wonderful flavor again…

Makoto retaliated by suddenly taking the head of Haruka’s cock into his mouth.

The tight, vice-like grip that Makoto and his tongue had on his cock was…Haruka couldn’t think. His nails dug into Makoto’s ass as his hips gave shallow bucks, heedless of the effect his arousal was having on Makoto’s own cock.

Chocolate covered Makoto’s lips as he took more and more of his lover inside his mouth. It felt…exhilarating, to be with Haruka like this after they’d been apart for so long. Makoto groaned again as his hand braced himself on the floor and his other hand kept Haruka’s cock steady. It was getting very messy; Haruka’s cock and Makoto’s hole were leaking uncontrollably.

Haruka swirled his tongue around Makoto’s depths, appreciating how the other man’s back shuddered with arousal. The custard was leaking, but Haruka caught all of it and lapped it up. He used his fingers to scoop more out while stretching Makoto, because he knew…

There was not much time left, especially if Makoto kept giving him those kitten licks. He didn’t know how Makoto could focus…he was having trouble loosening Makoto’s pert, flushed hole and accepting the amazing heat of Makoto’s mouth at the same time.

“See Haru?” Makoto panted, having finally finished the chocolate. Haruka watched, dazed, as Makoto wiped his mouth and licked his lips. “There is more fun with food besides mackerel.” Makoto’s cock was fully aroused, on the brink of release. He sat up, wiping the last bit of rice from his stomach, and carefully positioned Haruka’s cock upwards.

“Let me feed you just this once,” Haruka growled, grabbing Makoto’s hips. Makoto laughed and braced himself on Haruka’s shoulders, allowing him to guide that smooth, searing heat over his cock.

As often as they did this position, Haruka couldn’t help but watch Makoto’s face as his body wrapped around him. His eyes traced the red flush that began at Makoto’s face and traveled down to his collar, mixing with the irritated redness of his nipples, and spreading over his shoulder to make his blue Mark stand out even more.

Makoto never failed to release a strained grunt once he was fully seated. His muscles fluttered around Haruka and he sighed heavily, his body quivering to contain his arousal. And then Makoto’s eyes opened the tiniest bit and he stared at Haruka like Haruka was the only think in the entire world, all while biting his lip and flushing so red he looked sunburned. Haruka could only think one thing:

_He. Was. So. HOT._

With a sharp grunt he bucked up, causing Makoto to squeal and brace himself harder against Haruka’s shoulders. He brought himself down and gently squeezed Makoto’s hips, urging him to do the work he’d promised.

“Mm, Haru…” Makoto laughed breathlessly. “You’re so eager, huh?”

He knew perfectly well how eager he was, but Haruka didn’t care. He tightened his muscles and moved his hips a bit to prepare for a thrust, but Makoto raised himself with his powerful legs and fell back down, just short of meeting Haruka at the hilt.

“Ugh…” Haruka groaned. “Mako…all the way.”

“Nn…the table will – _ah_ – break, Haru,” Makoto protested. “And doesn’t it hurt when I do th – AT!” Haruka sat up and squeezed Makoto’s hips, signaling him to get off.

“On the floor,” he growled. Makoto smiled gently at his demanding voice, leaning in and giving him a deep, lingering kiss. He gasped as he got off of him and Haruka’s still erect dick met the cold air.

Haruka immediately followed Makoto off the table and brought him to the ground, returning the kiss with much more aggression and impatience.

“Inside…Haru,” Makoto gasped. “Ah… _inside_!”

“You said you would serve me, today,” Haruka hissed, though his body kept betraying him by rubbing eagerly at Makoto. “Why don’t you-”

“That’s right,” Makoto interrupted, hooking a leg over Haru’s thigh and switching their positions. He nibbled Haruka’s top lip and laid a smacking kiss on it. “My, you’ve got quite the mouth on you today, don’t you?” He finally leaned back and raised himself up.

Haruka looked at him, his boyfriend, his best friend, staring lovingly at Haruka with the most passion he’d ever seen on a person. Not an Alpha’s aggressive dominance, an Omega’s willing submission, or a Beta’s lackluster obedience. Not any of the “love” fake Alphas and Omegas showed their mates in all of his college Alphas’ romcoms. Makoto’s eyes shone as brightly as his Mark, all for Haruka.

“You know Haru,” he said warmly. His eyes were crinkled at the edges in the way they always did when there was no one else in the world. “I love you. Your mouth, your voice, your everything.” He slowly re-positioned himself over Haruka’s cock, sighing gently as he slid down.

“Then you must love yourself a lot,” Haruka found himself gasping as that wonderful, familiar heat surrounded him. “Because you _are_ my everything.”

Makoto froze, gaping at him. Haruka thanked whatever god there was that Makoto was fully seated before Haruka had said that. Makoto’s eyes brimmed and overflowed with tears, and his cute Beta even sniffled.

“You’re terrible.”

“I love you.”

Makoto let out a choked gasp and looked away, wiping his eyes rapidly. No matter how often Haruka said it, no matter how offhandedly he may toss the admission, Makoto always felt his heart thump against his chest and butterflies erupt in his stomach. He felt this love from Haruka every single day, and there was no room left for doubt, but…

But his Mate said it sparingly, so when he felt the need to verbalize his love for Makoto, it was a special moment between them.

He rose and Haruka’s hands found their places at his hips. At first, he began a slow pace rocking up and down, only lifting himself up halfway before returning to Haruka’s body. But Haruka’s eyes closed and his grip tightened on Makoto, forcing him to go faster, and rise higher, until Makoto was crying out his name.

“Haru…oh god HaruKA HARU, HARU! Guh…don’t, nnn,” Makoto spilled out in between ragged breaths. His eyes snapped toward Haruka’s, watching the man beneath him pant and struggle to keep pace with Makoto. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t the same without Haruka’s hips actively pounding into him without mercy. Makoto growled in frustration before his world suddenly flipped.

Haruka was over him, staring at him hungrily. “Thank you for your service,” he whispered wickedly. “Let me give you a  _big tip_.” Makoto stifled a giggle at the pun. His Mate frowned and slowly slid back into him, turning his laugh into a long hiss.

“But…no leverage…” Makoto managed to say dumbly. Haruka looked around and smirked.

“I’ve got an idea.”

And it was the best idea that Haruka had ever had, at least, according to Makoto’s sex-addled brain. His mouth was open in silent ecstasy as Haruka thrust into him repeatedly from behind, his knees banging the cupboards as Haruka’s grunts provided rhythm to their movements.

Makoto’s hands scrabbled to find purchase on the counter tiles as Haruka mouthed his shoulder.

 _He’s rooting for the Mark,_ Makoto thought. _But, oh, it’s on the front, not the back…_

As if he’d predicted it, Makoto felt Haruka tug at his arm and urge him to flip over.

“Ugh, no Haru then you’ll ha-have to take it out!” Makoto groaned, but Haru was half-knotted and far too gone in his Alpha daze to know anything but _Mate, Mark, Bite,_ and _Claim._

They were both close. Makoto felt the small of his back meet the counter’s edge as Haruka lowered him down. Their kisses were animalistic, both trying to be as close as possible to each other as Haruka repositioned himself.

Makoto let out a breathless mewl when Haruka finally reunited with him. Slowly, lovingly, Haruka rolled his hips into Makoto’s. His mouth finally met Makoto’s shoulder and Makoto felt his teeth elongate slightly.

“Mmn, Haruuuu!” he cried. “I’m so – ah – close! Nn! Mm, aha, ha, _ha_!” The noises Makoto made drove him insane, but Makoto wasn’t faring any better. Haruka’s teeth found their grooves, and he was sinking into Makoto’s skin.

At the beginning, it had hurt every time Haruka gave him a Bite. But now, when Haruka fit his teeth into the smooth ellipse he’d left several times, Makoto’s skin just…gave. It had a domino effect; as Haruka’s teeth sank deeper within him, Makoto’s body surrendered itself and fell limp in his arms.

His arousal became intense. It was like a fever burning through him that rendered him immobile. He could only gasp and cry out as Haruka filled him with his half knot, pushing his walls once again and claiming his rightful post. Haruka’s teeth finally sank as far as his instincts permitted.

For a moment their two worlds became one, just as they always did.

_You worked so hard, Haru. You’re amazing._

_I missed you so much while you were gone. Stay with me now._

Suddenly, Makoto wasn’t limp but tense. He hissed as his body curled around Haruka’s and his hands scraped against Haruka’s back. The Alpha's teeth moved from his shoulder to his neck, grazing over his jugular.

“Come for me, Mako,” he growled. And Makoto couldn’t hold back any longer, not when Haruka’s hands gripped his hips tighter, not when his length filled Makoto up so completely, and not when his husky voice sent shivers up and down Makoto’s spine.

His back arched and he cried out, coming between them. Haruka watched with awe as his lover bent beautifully in his arms. Makoto’s come splashed onto his torso like white paint on a red canvas.

“Makoto…” Haruka choked. There was so much that he’d missed these past months. This sight of his Makoto lost in pleasure, this feeling of his Makoto clenched so tightly around him, of Makoto bearing his Mark so proudly against his flushed skin…

Haruka groaned as he began to fill Makoto to the brim, right there on the kitchen counter. With a heavy grunt, he lifted a dazed Makoto up and laid them on the floor, careful to keep them connected.

Then he chose to rest right there. His energy was sapped, so he took his rest bathed in Makoto’s comforting Scent.

* * *

When Haruka awoke, his cock was limp and warm inside Makoto and Makoto had moved them so that Haruka was resting on top of him.

“Good morning, Haru-chan,” Makoto said lovingly. Haruka felt himself hum in comfort as Makoto stroked his hair. “You were out for a while.”

“…why didn’t you get us to bed?” he murmured against Makoto’s chest. Makoto moaned lightly as he mouthed one of his nipples.

“Mmm, you were… _really_ good today, Haru,” he said breathlessly. This close, Haruka could see the freckles that dotted Makoto’s chest. “I…couldn’t get up.”

Haruka’s mouth left Makoto with a pop.

“What?”

Makoto gulped and he started to blush harder.

“I can’t…get up. I’m too sore,” he said shyly. Haruka felt his cock twitch in interest as he gaped at his boyfriend.

“You’re serious.”

“I-I am.” Makoto ducked his chin a bit and looked up at Haruka with hazy eyes. “But the floor is really uncomfortable, so I thought I’d move you.”

“When _you’re_ the one that’s sore,” Haruka sighed. Makoto chuckled, embarrassed. “Come here.” Haruka lifted his head and gave Makoto a soft kiss. “Please think about yourself once in a while. Wake me up if you can’t move us. I hate to see you uncomfortable.”

“Mmm,” Makoto replied lazily. “You were so cute, sleeping so soundly. You’re usually such a light sleeper.”

And for some reason, those words sent a thrill down Haruka’s spine and his eyes pricked with tears. The entire time that they’d made love, there were these little things that made it seem like they were already married.

_If I cared about those things would I still be down here, doing this?_

_My, you’ve got quite the mouth on you today, don’t you?_

_You’re usually such a light sleeper._

They were so in tune with each other, their thoughts ricocheted back and forth all the time, and there was no one who made Haruka feel more accepted; more like himself.

Perhaps Nagisa and Rei had felt the same way when they’d taken the next step…


	4. Chapter Four: MakoHaru Week 2016 Prompt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka has a rare moment of open-mindedness when making friends. Or rather, his friends want to see him bang a Beta, and he actually finds it kinda hot (Makoto thinks so too).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, I don't even know how I come up with these things at this point.

They both knew that they kept secrets from each other.

Haruka and Makoto had an unspoken rule. As long as the secret didn’t involve cheating, hurting someone, or getting in trouble with the law, it was okay. It was usually for Makoto’s benefit, since he tried cooking without Haruka knowing almost all the time. And even though Makoto knew Haruka didn’t like it when he bragged about him, he secretly told everyone who cared that Haruka spent more time swimming than he spent walking.

It was different for Haruka. Unlike his long-time boyfriend, he only used his power sparingly. His life wasn’t all that exciting, anyways. He didn’t have little kids to teach, or friends to meet at cafés, or even phone calls to make. Being social was something that he dumped on Makoto to handle.

But, occasionally, that wouldn’t cut it.

“C’mon, Nanase!” one of his pool buddies crowed. “You’re always such a wet blanket! Come out once in a while!”

It would’ve been easy for Haruka to say “no.” But, of course, Makoto _had_ to be there that day.

“Oh, are these your friends Haru?” he asked, handing him a towel. Saizo, the one who’d called Haruka out, grinned.

“Yeah, we’re buddies!” he laughed, shaking Haruka’s shoulders. “He stays after sometimes when his coach leaves. This guy is super fast!”

Haruka rolled his eyes. “He knows. He’s my boyfriend.”

Saizo and the others froze for a little bit and just stared at Makoto, who waved at them in embarrassment. Haruka never disclosed that much about himself, so hearing that Japan’s latest Olympic winner had a Beta boyfriend was probably earth-shattering to the other swimmers.

“Yup,” he chuckled awkwardly. “That’s me.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Saizo said, recovering first. “We don’t meet a lot of Traditionalists around here…”

“He’s my _only_ boyfriend,” Haruka stressed. Everyone entered a new round of shocked before a younger man piped up.

“Wait, so you haven’t been with an Omega?” he called out.

“Ryo, _shut up!_ ” a couple others hissed.

Haruka gave him an icy stare before turning back to a flustered Makoto.

“Haru-”

“They’re not my friends,” Haru said dismissively. “Let’s go, Makoto.”

“Wait!” Saizo called. Haruka didn’t stop, but Makoto grabbed his arm and made him. Saizo caught up. “Don’t worry about Ryo, he’s an idiot.”

“Hey!”

“We’d love to have you at the bar with us,” Saizo continued with a broad grin. He approached them and gave Makoto a once-over. “Your Mate too, if he wants to come.”

Makoto’s hand immediately flew to his shoulder, but his Mark was covered by his shirt. He stared at Saizo in surprise.

“I can smell it from miles away,” Saizo grinned. “Us Alphas are keen on that. I just didn’t recognize that it was Haru’s Scent until he said you were his boyfriend. He’s always so waterlogged I thought his Scent was chlorine.”

Haruka glared at him, but Makoto smiled.

“I see,” he said, brushing the back of his hand across Haruka’s elbow. “He does love his water.”

“Makoto, let’s go,” Haruka said, trying to tug him away. “I need to take a bath.”

What Makoto didn’t know was that Saizo was appraising him. It wasn’t hard to tell for Haruka, but Makoto was an idiot about these things.

If he was an Alpha or an Omega, he could’ve smelled the curiosity emanating from Saizo and the others. And Makoto wasn’t exactly off the market, because even though Haruka Mated with him, they hadn’t shared a Rut.

And he hadn’t put a ring on it yet.

So he was 95% off the market, but there was still that 5%.

“Haru, you should go with them,” Makoto said, ruining all of Haruka’s plans.

“Yeah! Listen to your Mate!” Saizo said with a broad grin. “We want Nanase to come with us, right guys?”

“Right!” the others echoed. Haruka gave Makoto an exasperated stare. _Why are you doing this to me?_

_It’s for your own good,_ Makoto stared right back. “Call me when you want to be picked up!” he chirped.

And that was the end of that.

Haruka wasn’t a stranger to drinks. When Rin was busy partying it up every night after their win in the Asian Olympics, Haruka had been his bodyguard of sorts. And when Haruka finally got Gold in the Tokyo Olympics, Rin had promptly swept him off to the Americas and gotten them both shitfaced, night after night. Luckily, Makoto and Sousuke had been there by the end to nurse their terrible hangovers after that week.

Well, mostly Makoto. Sousuke didn’t speak to Rin for a week until Rin promised he wouldn’t drink that much ever again.

So he ordered a Blue Hawaiian, and when the bar owner told him they weren’t familiar with that drink (obviously) he sighed and gave them the best approximation of the recipe.

“You sure like things done your way, huh?” a guy called Shiro asked. He liked his drinks spicy. Haruka watched as his eyes shut as the drink made its way down his throat. “Oh, that was good,” Shiro gasped.

“Easy,” Saizo chuckled, easing into his margarita. Or, what looked like a margarita. Haruka didn’t know what the equivalent was in Japan. “Hey, cheers to you and yours.” Haruka looked over to him, and he was tipping his glass in Haruka’s direction.

_Of course_ this night was going to be about him and Makoto.

“A Beta, huh?” Ryo croaked. The kid couldn’t hold his drink. “I mean, if you’re into it…”

“Talk to me when _you’re_ Mated,” Haruka said easily. Despite how the others shushed Ryo, he didn’t know when to shut up.

“But… _why?”_ he blurted. “You’re, like, a celebrity swimmer! Got Japan out of that slump with China and all that? You could be fucking, like, _anyone!”_

Haruka placed two fingers at his temple. His drink wasn’t even here yet and he felt hungover.

“Shut up, kid,” Saizo said sternly. “Or no more drinks with us. Gotta learn a man’s boundaries.” He whapped Ryo in the head, causing the kid to whine. “Look, Nanase, if you’re into Betas, then that’s cool.”

“Into Makoto,” Haruka sighed. “Not Betas in general.”

“Okay,” Saizo said slowly. “You must have a history with him.”

Haruka gave Saizo a flat stare. “I don’t _have_ to have a history with him to be interested in him,” he muttered. “I don’t _have_ to have a history with anyone. I’m not into Betas, Omegas, or Alphas. I’m only into Makoto.”

“Right,” a woman said. Haruka recalled that her name was Sakura, though she looked like the least sweet of the bunch. “One of your closest friends is Matsuoka Rin, right? And he’s an Omega.”

Haruka flickered his gaze at her and nodded slowly. Even though he and Rin were both celebrities, it was disconcerting when other people pointed out personal things about them.

“But then why not him?” Ryo burped.

“Trust me, Rin’s not a good choice,” Haruka said. Something in his tone of voice was dangerous. Saizo and the others picked up on it and were silent. Ryo even picked up on it, perhaps from Haruka’s glare. He promptly changed the subject.

“Okay, maybe not him. But Omegas just… _feel_ better, you know?”

“No, I don’t,” Haruka replied, sighing in relief when he finally got his drink. He sipped while Ryo remained speechless.

The bartender could sense the awkward silence in the crowd. “Want me to open up a tab for you?” he asked. Haruka shook his head. “C’mon. You’re a drinker, I can tell by the way you’re holding your glass.”

Haruka groaned inwardly. It seemed like everyone was out to get him. “Used to. Not anymore.”

“But, like, that’s what we learn in all our Biology classes,” Ryo said, wiping his mouth. “An Omega clamps down, and that’s it, the best feeling in the world.”

“Hm, I dunno,” Shiro replied. “I mean, I like it when my Omega just…scratches me. Clamping’s good and all, but yeah.”

“Truth,” Saizo chortled. “I’m a loose cannon now, but I like the Omegas that scream.” Haruka gave a small smirk at that and Saizo smiled slyly. “You too, huh?”

“Which means your boyfriend’s a screamer,” Shiro teased, clapping Haruka on the shoulder. “Knew it, soon as I saw him.”

“I don’t even have to see yours to know she’s a scratcher,” Haruka returned easily. “I can tell every time you change out of your clothes.” Shiro laughed harder.

“Yeah, her claws are sexy as hell,” he chuckled. “But you like sinking your teeth into your man, don’t you?”

“Hiro’s the biter in our relationship,” Sakura added. She pulled at her collar and revealed an interesting bruise. “And as for kinks, sometimes we switch off.”

“An Omega…topping an Alpha?” Ryo gasped.

“It’s not rocket science,” Saizo said, rolling his eyes. “The Omegas I was with…whew! Sometimes I forgot I was an Alpha!”

All the others laughed warmly. Haruka found himself cracking a smile and taking another sip.

Although he didn’t want to admit it, he was enjoying himself. Another secret to keep from Makoto.

“Say, what are your kinks?” Saizo said, elbowing him. “I mean, I know that your Mate’s a screamer, but what do you guys do to, you know, spice it up?”

“Why do you want to know?” Haruka asked. Saizo had asked a loaded question. Makoto may not be 100% Haruka’s quite yet, but the others were getting a distinct sense that he was someone very, very precious.

“Because…” Saizo pondered, picking his words. Haruka knew that whatever came out of his mouth would be a lie, or at least only partway truthful, but he waited. The last of his drink slid down his mouth and he felt particularly benevolent today.

The others also waited, but they seemed a bit tenser. Curious, but with their reserves. It was clear that they thought that Betas weren’t as tightly controlled as Omegas in a relationship, but that was Traditionalist thinking. Haruka frowned as the wait grew longer. At this rate, Saizo would either blurt out the truth of his motive, or come up with a completely implausible lie.

Saizo took a large swig of his drink. The truth, then.

“I was wondering if we could watch.”

Haruka’s mind formed a blank.

_Watch?_

He was about to blurt out an emphatic “no,” but one look at Saizo’s eyes told him he was serious. And the others were eying him curiously as well. So they were serious, too.

All he could think about was how his _real_ friends would react.

Makoto would splutter, definitely. He would turn all shades of red and immediately excuse himself. Rei would be indignant and angry, while Nagisa would laugh his ass off. Rin…

He thought about it for a minute. Rin would…agree.

He could see Rin agreeing.

“Absolutely not,” Haruka said.

“Okay,” Saizo said immediately. “But…I’ll ask again.” He grinned at the others. “When we all get to know each other more.”

* * *

“So Saizo-kun has been paying for your drinks?” Makoto said evenly. The stew began to simmer and Haruka stirred it to cool it down.

“Only once a week,” he said firmly. “Don’t worry so much.”

“Ah,” Makoto said with a smile in his voice. He folded the clothes less harshly. “I’m sorry.”

“Mm.”

The more Saizo prodded, the more Haruka was curious. He knew that Makoto wouldn’t approve…but there was a small part of him saying that he would. At any rate, he had to speak up about it soon. If Makoto completely rejected the idea, then he could nip it in the bud before…well, before he got hopeful.

“Makoto.”

His boyfriend looked up and gave him his full, undivided attention, the way he always did. “What is it, Haru? Something bothering you?”

“You know how…Saizo keeps getting me drinks,” Haruka began, unsure how to phrase it. The stew simmered no matter how much he stirred, so he turned the stove down.

“Yes?” Makoto prodded.

“It’s because…he’s buttering me up.”

Makoto didn’t say anything, but Haruka just _knew_ he was getting unnecessary thoughts in his head. He took a deep breath. If he didn’t say it now, then it would just evolve into a bigger mess.

“He wants to watch.”

Makoto let out a dry cough. “Watch…what exactly?”

“Us.”

“ _What?”_ Makoto yelped, scrambling to his feet. “Haru-chan! That’s…I mean, what? Ugh…” Haruka stared at him out of the corner of his eye. “Okay, hold on. You mean he wants to watch us…have _sex?_ I mean, like he’s curious or something?”

There were a few bubbles here and there in the stew. It was almost ready.

“I don’t know,” Haruka said honestly. “And I think that it’s not just Saizo.”

“Wait, wait, you haven’t refused yet, have you?” Makoto said incredulously. “So…you want to do it too?”

His face turned red and he refused to look at Makoto. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Haru-chan…”

_“Drop the chan.”_

“Haru, then-”

“Just forget about it, Makoto.”

“Yes.”

“Good, now pass me the bowl-”

“I _mean_ ,” Makoto stressed, placing his hand over Haruka’s. “If you want to try it, then yes.”

Haruka looked up at him in shock, but Makoto was red up to his ears. He was looking into Haruka’s eyes with curiosity, doubt, and no small amount of arousal. Haruka pinched his lips and curled Makoto’s hair over his ear.

“Only if you’re sure,” he muttered. “I won’t be angry if you refuse.”

“I know, Haru,” Makoto said warmly, cupping his hand over Haruka’s. His smile melted all of Haruka’s bad feelings the way it always did. “It sounds…interesting. And we haven’t tried anything new in a while. Besides…” Here he gave a mischievous grin. “We need to teach that Ryo-kun about sex outside of the stereotype, don’t we?”

“You want sex before dinner, don’t you?” Haruka sighed. A playful kiss was his answer, and Makoto smiled innocently. “Fine, but it’ll have to be quick.”

Makoto hummed in agreement and wound himself in Haruka’s arms, slowly pushing Haruka back. He kissed Haruka’s neck fiercely.

“It’s been a week, Haru-ch-”

_“Don’t you dare say ‘chan.’”_

“Haru, then,” Makoto giggled, pushing up the apron and hiding his head underneath. His hands roved to Haruka’s waistband, and Haruka stifled a satisfied groan as his pants and jammers slid right off.

He wasn’t hard yet, but seeing Makoto under his apron and satisfying him really, really turned him on. He sat up and placed a firm hand on the back of Makoto’s head over the apron, gripping and releasing bunches of soft hair as Makoto gave his cockhead little kitten licks.

“Get on with it,” he said in a taut voice. Makoto ran a finger down his inner thigh and he shivered.

“You’re so big, Haru,” he crooned. “Might take me a bit to cover everything.”

“Then I’ll enter you dry,” Haruka replied flatly. Of course, he wasn’t serious. But he _did_ want to get off.

Makoto pressed the flat of his tongue directly on the tip and slid it lewdly over the head. When finished, he dug the tip of his tongue aggressively against Haruka’s slit before finishing off with a large suck.

And all these sensations were felt and not seen. Haruka hadn’t noticed how hard his fingers were gripping Makoto’s head until Makoto angled his head to catch the precum rolling down Haruka’s shaft. He pressed wet, sucking kisses so loud that Haruka could hear the noises. The messy slurping sound and the feeling of Makoto all around his cock drove Haruka insane. Spasms ran up his spine. It really had been too long.

By the time Makoto took the head of his cock fully into his mouth, Haruka had found his voice.

“Your mouth was made for my cock, huh?” he said breathlessly. Makoto let out a pretty whimper and sucked harder. “You’ve taken my half-knot before, haven’t you? You love my cock.” Makoto’s pants grew louder and louder. His hand quickly reached below him.

The fact that he couldn’t see Makoto’s aroused face was maddening. Never had he hated the blue apron as much as he did now.

“Imagine what the others would do if they saw you,” he whispered hoarsely, noting the way Makoto’s thighs tightened. “Eating cock so eagerly like it’s your pre-dinner snack. Like if you can’t have cock you won’t eat.” At this, Makoto slowly began bobbing his head up and down. “Putting on a show, huh? You’re looking forward to it…”

He let out a sharp gasp as Makoto took as much of him as he could and shook his head a little to get the last bit in. His entire cock was covered by either Makoto’s throat or his hand, steadily squeezing his approaching orgasm.

“Oh, _Makoto,”_ he hissed. “They’d be so jealous. But they could never have you because you are _miiiine…”_

He curled into himself as Makoto became increasingly active, pulling completely back to tease the tip of his dick before bobbing up and down the spit-streaked shaft once more. His other hand escaped from his pants and he used both of his fists to stroke Haruka into ecstasy. Haruka’s words choked in his throat as he arched his back, crying out, and came all over Makoto’s face.

Makoto stroked every last drop of cum out of him, and when Haruka was done Makoto took the remainder of cum on his cock and smeared it all over, sucking the tip a little when it passed his lips.

Only then did he lift the apron.

Haruka shuddered. Makoto’s face was a mess of cum and saliva. His eyes were closed as he waited for Haruka to finish staring at him.

“So pretty,” Haruka choked, throat dry from his release and Makoto’s hot, cum-covered face. “All mine. How the fuck did you learn how to give the best blowjobs ever?”

“This isn’t my first blowjob, Haru,” Makoto said lustfully. He wiped a smear of cum from his eyelid and

“I see,” Haruka sighed contentedly. He leaned forward and stroked Makoto’s hip. “Let me show you how friendly I am with yours.” But just as he moved to attack Makoto’s sweats, his boyfriend gently pushed him back.

“No, Haru,” he said softly. “I…” He felt for a napkin and began wiping the cum off his face.

“I got it,” Haruka said immediately, taking another napkin and dipping it in water.

“Thank you, Haru,” Makoto said pleasantly. “I…want to hold off on my orgasm, um, until the show happens.” Haruka froze while wiping Makoto’s cheek.

“Are you sure?” he said incredulously. Makoto shrugged and grinned.

“I’ll need a cold shower, but I want to be totally into it,” he said shyly. “I want you to fuck me senseless, Haru-chan.”

Haruka shivered and didn’t have the energy to correct the “chan.” He quickly scrubbed Makoto’s smile and kissed it lightly.

“You don’t have to impress my friends,” he said gruffly.

“I want to impress _you_.”

He could tell that Makoto was enjoying his many reactions. Once he finished cleaning his face, Makoto kissed his cheek. “Knowing that someone’s watching really…puts things into focus, huh?”

Haruka got hard just thinking about it. Makoto’s naked body completely ravaged, but only for show. All of his friends would see how Makoto was _his, his, his._ He’d milk Makoto’s moans right out of him, for all to hear, and-

“My mission, Haru, is to make you forget,” Makoto said in his low, sultry voice. He wound his arms around Haruka and seated himself in his lap. “I’m going to make you forget that there are people watching. You’re only gonna see me.” He rubbed his nose against Haruka’s, as if making a promise. “Okay?”

“Definitely okay,” Haruka breathed, leaning in for a kiss.

“Good,” Makoto chirped, jumping out of his lap and rushing to the bathroom. “Now I’m going to take a quick cold shower and brush my teeth. I promise I won’t be long!”

And he closed the door, leaving Haruka with a bunch of food to reheat and an arousal to quickly think away.

* * *

Before they Mated, Makoto had often commented on the window in Haruka’s apartment. Whether they played video games or just studied together, he’d remark how anyone on the busy street could just take a pause and glance into the window to see everything they were doing.

And after they’d Mated and he’d moved in with Haruka (one of the best days of both of their lives), he’d insisted on keeping the window bolted with the blinds down every night.

Now, a cool breeze wafted through the air. Haruka sat on the bed and fiddled with the microphone, which he propped on the nightstand. Makoto was showering, and he was just getting the technology in place.

_“So Makoto-kun knows about this?”_ Saizo said in his ear. _“You know, I never actually thought you’d go with it! You’re so stoic, I thought you’d be totally pissed.”_

Haruka shrugged. “Makoto’s excited,” he explained. “And I wanna see what he looks like when he knows people are watching.”

He heard some conversation from the other three, but after a little thump, Saizo’s cheery voice sounded through the speakers.

_“We’ve got our binoculars,”_ he chirped _. “And you have our phones, so no one’s recording.”_

Haruka had pulled all the stops. Though they were his friends, there were a couple of them he wasn’t so sure about. Namely Ryo.

But before he thought more about these things, the shower turned off and his heart started speeding up.

So far, he’d gone two weeks without seeing Makoto’s “O” face. And he was not okay with it at all. He’d been pleasured as much as he’d wanted, but without seeing Makoto have his own release was pure torture.

Even if he had inhibitions about this plan, at this stage, nothing was going to stop him from bringing Makoto to the edge over and over again.

The door opened and a plume of steam billowed up. Makoto caught his eyes immediately. He was only wearing a towel.

“They’re outside, huh?” he said softly. Haruka smiled at him and walked over, nuzzling his nose.

“They’re outside, but we’re in here,” he murmured. “I’ve been waiting for this for _days_.”

Makoto was too shy to look out to where the men were watching. But he knew they were, all the same.  Haruka could feel his face heat up against his lips.

“Touch me, Makoto.”

Makoto obediently slid his hands over Haruka’s shoulders, kissing his mouth and making little happy noises. The fact that Makoto couldn’t rein in even this much meant that he was truly, extremely aroused.

And that turned Haruka on more than anything.

He could hear titters over the earphones, but Saizo was silent and watching. It fueled Haruka with motivation. He wanted to impress them, show them how beautiful and erotic his Mate was.

He pivoted his foot and slammed Makoto into the bed.

“Ha-Haru!” Makoto cried as his towel flew to the side.

“Shh,” Haruka soothed. “Hold onto the headboard. And don’t. Let. Go.”

“Ha…Haru…” Makoto repeated, eyes hazy. But he said nothing more, and his arms weaved themselves around the bars of the headboard.

Haruka immediately began with his hands. He ran them over Makoto’s body, starting with gentle, barely touching strokes. The hot water of the shower had made Makoto’s skin a flushed pink, but Haruka was focused on turning it into a bright red, so bright that the others could see it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the faces pressed against the glass.

Makoto, however, was not paying attention. His eyes were zeroed in on Haruka’s fingers, and his whimpers and moans indicated how long it had been since he’d last felt these delicate touches. Too long.

Leaning forward, Haruka nipped at Makoto’s bottom lip. “What flavor is it today?”

“Mm,” Makoto hummed. He leaned up slightly and licked Haruka’s lips. “Cherry.”

_“That’s hot,”_ Saizo blurted suddenly. Haruka pretended not to hear him. Makoto didn’t have the same blank face and flushed a brilliant red at Saizo’s words, saving Haruka a lot of work.

“See?” Haruka chuckled. “You’re a natural.” He curled down and licked a long stripe from Makoto’s clavicle to his chin, forcing Makoto to raise his neck. “So cute, so hot. This is just another night for us, ne?”

“Mm,” Makoto hummed once again, bending his leg and stroking Haruka’s foot. “As gorgeous as you look in your jammers, Haru, I want to see them _off_.”

_“Dominant. I like,”_ Saizo huffed.

“Shut up,” Haruka growled, and Makoto giggled. He shook his head out of it and started kissing down Makoto’s chest, stroking his abdomen. He palmed the slight chubbiness of his hips, marveling at the perfect softness that complemented the sculpted muscle.

He found Makoto’s cock and suddenly ducked down and gave it a few harsh sucks. Makoto arched clear off the bed and hissed, but didn’t let go of the headboard.

“Good,” Haruka commended. “You’re so good, Makoto.”

“Haru…” Makoto sighed. “You’re such a tease.”

Haruka didn’t deny it, only rubbed circles on Makoto’s thighs. He still couldn’t understand what Makoto was so insecure about…his thighs weren’t as toned as Haruka’s, but that made them all the more appealing. Haruka knelt down and pressed a soft kiss. He then surprised Makoto by giving him a harsh, deep bite.

_“Ah!”_ Makoto cried out, and that cry had the Alphas on the other side gasping. Makoto was already on edge, his cock at half-mast only with this much stimulation. Haruka licked his bite carefully, pressing just hard enough to make Makoto wince.

“If I had it my way,” he said gruffly. “I’d mark every inch of you. See those bruises and Marks every night when we went to bed, and replace them with new ones every morning.”

At this point, Makoto was beyond dazed. He was so close to coming after a week of holding back, so Haruka didn’t blame him. He could hear faint panting on the earpiece. Makoto’s sensitive reactions were genuine, and it was driving the other Alphas insane.

_See,_ this _is why I don’t need an Omega,_ Haruka thought smugly. He pushed Makoto’s legs apart so that they were flat on the bed. _This man is enough for a lifetime’s worth of eroticism._ Makoto was weakly whimpering now, pleading with his eyes. And Haruka could never turn him down.

He ducked between the spread open thighs and mouthed at Makoto’s balls, earning a shout of surprise.

“Please please please,” Makoto breathed. “Haru…oh _Haru…”_

Haruka licked a stripe up Makoto’s balls to the tip of his dick. While his Mate was preoccupied with groaning and hiding his face in his shoulder, Haruka made a show of slowly extending his arm to the twitching, glossy hole.

“Suck hah, harder,” Makoto pleaded, trying to rock up to Haruka’s mouth. “Suck mo-ah…AH, HARU!”

Haruka shoved his fingers as deep as they would go inside his supine Mate. Makoto’s legs clamped up, but Haruka shoved one of them aside with his free hand and set up a punishing rhythm with the other. The Beta gasped and writhed, moaning indiscernible words and turning his glassy eyes to the ceiling.

The Alphas on the other end were engrossed. Saizo had to clear his throat to say what he was going to say next.

_“Shiro just came,”_ he groaned. _“How the hell are you so composed right now? Just_ look _at your Mate…”_

Haruka tuned him out, and it was becoming easier with Makoto’s desperate breaths.

“More Haru, mooooore…” he nearly sobbed. “Need your cock. _Please, oh god,_ PLEASE HARU! Nnnn…so, hah, close!” His voice was tightly wound by the time Haruka lifted his head from his cock. He licked his lips appreciatively. Makoto was still holding onto the headboard. He wasn’t focused in the least; his rationality was held by a thread. But he was clasping the bedframe without any prompt, simply because Haruka had told him to.

With a few deep bobs of his head, Haruka released that beautiful, leaking cock so that it fell flush against Makoto’s stomach. Makoto was completely wrecked. His eyes were teary and his mouth couldn’t hold back his moans and whimpers. Periodically, his hips would spasm upwards in a fruitless attempt to grind against the fingers, but Haruka would pull away.

It was cruel. Vicious even. Makoto was all too aware that people were watching, but his need for Haruka’s cock was so strong that it overrode his inhibitions and made him the wanton, needy Mate that Haruka could never, ever refuse.

His defenses broke down and he pulled his fingers out. Makoto gave an exasperated scream of frustration, but it was cut short when Haruka shoved his fingers in his mouth.

“What flavor is it today?” Haruka asked again, pulling away. Makoto stared at him blearily, his own brief whimpers interrupting his concentration.

He licked his lips. “Nn…Ch-cherry!” he wailed, clamping his thighs around Haruka and bucking upwards. Haruka licked his fingers.

“You’re right,” he said huskily. “I guess you’ve earned a reward.”

Makoto let out a short huff of relief, but it was still tight; anticipatory. He watched Haruka with eyes that kept blurring out of focus, mouth panting in want, and the last of Haruka’s inhibitions crumbled.

He shoved apart Makoto’s legs again, causing a slight jolt up Makoto’s spine. He could see why Shiro came; the leg he had shoved aside before had small scratches on it. Makoto’s skin, however, was so sensitive that they probably stuck out like red licorice stripes.

He smirked. If he could get all of their kinks in one go…

“Bet you want my cock, huh?” he said gruffly. Makoto gave an indignant huff. “Too bad.”

Just as Makoto was about to cry out, hiss, do _something,_ Haruka pulled out a condom and slid it down his boyfriend’s shaft.

“Your hole won’t be satisfied until mine is,” he said with a smirk. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you later.”

Makoto let loose a loud moan as Haruka lowered himself onto his cock. Haruka shivered in arousal. Even though he was the one in control of the situation, Makoto was too much. His own cock jumped up and down as he bounced on Makoto’s pelvis, tightening his ass as best as he could to accommodate his groaning boyfriend below.

It didn’t take long. Makoto’s hands flew off the headboard and onto Haruka’s hips, pulling him into a sinful rhythm. Haruka let out a series of huffs as Makoto’s large cock opened him up completely, and he was thankful that he’d had the foresight to also clean and stretch himself before the show. When Makoto released, he buried himself deeply and his hands clamped Haruka’s hips. He bit back a loud groan of exertion as his hot cum filled the condom, and Haruka fancied that he could feel each pulse of his cock as it released all the pent-up energy Makoto had carried that week.

“Good boy,” Haruka soothed. He bounced a couple more times on Makoto’s spent dick before rising and edging back. He leaned forward and peeled off the condom carefully, marveling at the amount of cum was inside. “You’ve earned your Alpha’s knot.”

_“S-Sakura just came,”_ Saizo gulped. _“I’m pretty close.”_

_I don’t care_ , Haruka wanted to say, but he held back. Makoto was dead to the world, his chest heaving and his eyes staring off into space. Haruka crawled to his side and hummed appreciatively. He stroked Makoto’s side and kissed the top of his head. But just before Saizo asked whether the show was over, his hand reached down and he cupped Makoto’s ass.

“Are you satisfied, Makoto?” Haruka asked. If Makoto couldn’t muster another orgasm after his mind-blowing experience, Haruka wasn’t going to force it.

Makoto sighed slowly and smiled, giving Haruka a blissful, wrecked face. “You took too long, Haru,” he protested. “That was…so intense.”

“So, yes?” Haruka said. “That’s good. You were so cute today, Makoto.”

Makoto frowned at him. He rose up with the last shred of energy he had and crawled down to Haruka’s dick, giving Haruka a firsthand view of his ass.

“Remember, I promised that I’d make you forget everything,” Makoto said. He reached behind himself and stretched his hole open. Haruka’s eyes watched attentively, but he couldn’t resist touching. He reached up and spread the cheeks wider to get a better look.

“You’re so beautiful,” Haruka mumbled, rubbing down Makoto’s thighs. He let out a little gasp as Makoto took him into his mouth and couldn’t help but to arch his back. _“Fuck_ you’re amazing.”

“Haru-chan,” Makoto sighed, ducking down again. His hand reached lower and fondled Haruka’s balls as he worked. “I see them…they’re watching.”

Haruka looked at the window. The faces were nearly pressed against the glass, and they struggled to maintain their expressions.

But he didn’t even _want_ to look at them. He wanted to look at his Mate.

Honestly, it was becoming more of a chore to put on a show if anything. Haruka just wanted to do as he pleased, not worry about whether others enjoyed it.

Makoto, however…

His Mate was blushing hard. His ears were cherry red as he moved his head up and down over Haruka’s cock. He was all-too-aware of the staring faces now that he was the one in action, so…

So Haruka decided on something. He’d turn the tables and make Makoto completely forget about the watchers. He’d make Makoto lose his inhibitions completely, even more than usual.

“Mako,” he said sharply. Makoto let the dick in his mouth fall with a “plop” at Haruka’s tone.

And Haruka sprang into action.

Grabbing the sheets, he effortlessly slid out from underneath his Mate and forcibly flipped him over. Makoto looked up at him in shock, but Haruka would _not_ be deterred.

_He_ deserved to be the center of Makoto’s attentions, not those horny freeloaders out the window. And despite his love of a dominating Makoto, his boyfriend needed hardcore loving for the hard work he’d put in throughout the week.

Makoto stared up at him with pure _hunger._

“What is it?” he asked softly, waiting.

“You tell me,” Haruka growled. “I gave you one instruction, and you disobeyed.” He could hear Saizo’s breath stutter. “What was it?”

Makoto bit his lip and let out a shuddering breath. It was drenched in arousal, but to the onlookers it would look like fear.

“T-to hold the headboard,” Makoto groaned, twining his hands around the bars. Haruka immediately smacked his hands away and his Mate yelped.

“Correct,” Haruka said in a low voice. “But it’s too late to fix it.” He leaned back and stood up. Makoto whimpered.

“Don’t go,” he mumbled. Something in his voice told Haruka that Makoto wasn’t putting on a show anymore. His Mate wanted this, and badly. Coming once wasn’t enough; Makoto needed to be fucked so hard that he couldn’t walk tomorrow.

But he still needed his punishment.

Haruka sat on the bed right in front of the window.

“Sit,” he demanded.

Makoto glanced at him warily, but crawled over. He attempted to sit so that Haruka’s cock slid inside him, but Haruka stopped him.

“You don’t deserve it yet,” he admonished. “Lean against me.”

Only then did Makoto realize what he was doing. Beet red, his Mate turned towards the window where all the spectators watched closely. Haruka smirked as he saw the way Ryo was shaking in anticipation.

Makoto gently leaned onto Haruka, eyes glued to the Alphas watching hungrily outside.

“Haru…”

“Open your legs.”

At this Makoto broke his gaze to stare at him incredulously. “Haru…!”

“Do it.”

Makoto turned back and stared at his legs. Squeezing his eyes tightly, he opened them a foot wide.

“Don’t make me angry, Makoto,” Haruka growled, leaning to the side. “I want them much, _much_ wider than that.”

Makoto gulped and spread his legs as wide as he could without straining himself. Despite his reluctance, his erection gleamed proudly from between his splayed legs.

“Wider.”

_“Haru.”_

“I said _wider,_ Makoto.”

Makoto was straining now, face red from both exertion and embarrassment. The spectators watched, faces _definitely_ pressed to the glass. Saizo was panting on the earpiece.

“That’s right,” Haruka praised, bringing his hand up to stroke Makoto’s cleft. The lube was everywhere, and so was the scent of cherries. “Good things happen to good listeners, Makoto.” He scratched gently at the side of the hole, which was bare for the Alphas to see. Makoto hissed, staring down at Haruka’s arm. “You look so beautiful right now, up for everyone to see.” Makoto whimpered, and the noises his Mate was making were going to be the death of him.

“Please Haru…”

Haruka added a third finger and shoved them inside and out. Makoto was already loose, and his fingers slid in deep.

“Unggggh _yeeeesss,”_ Makoto groaned, leaning back against Haruka. He didn’t seem to care that there were others watching, and Haruka fixed that.

“Look at them, Makoto,” he huffed, pumping his arm harder. Makoto’s eyes opened blearily, a lusty, foggy green. He bit his lip at the intense stares, but choked a gasp when Haruka pushed in a little deeper. Haruka was going at an intense pace, because the longer he forced Makoto to hold back his orgasm the longer his “friends” got to see this private, privileged scene.

“Haru,” Makoto whispered amidst the soft squelches from his hole. “They’re watching.” Haruka kissed his sweat-matted hair.

“They’re seeing how gorgeous you are,” he said hotly, rubbing brutally against his Mate’s prostate. Makoto arched and let out a choked off scream that had Saizo lurching. Now his voice was uncontrollable, and as Haruka pounded harder he whimpered with each thrust. “They’re seeing your red hole, how it can take three of my fingers already. How you prepared yourself for this. You’re all mine, _all mine,_ and this proves it.”

Makoto’s words were unintelligible, and his eyes were rolled back in pleasure. His mouth gaped, a bit of drool, hanging off from the side.

“Look at that red cock. So obscene,” Haruka continued, words filling his mouth. “Leaking like a fountain. It doesn’t matter that you just came; you’ll just keep coming, won’t you? This time for them to see.” Makoto moaned again. His legs fell limply at his sides at Haruka’s ministrations, and Haruka took his other hand and spread Makoto’s ass wide. “Look at that. So stretched out. You could probably fit my Knot right now, couldn’t you?” Makoto gasped as the cold air hit the sensitive skin. “Hell, you could probably fit all of our Knots, like some sort of-”

“Only yours,” Makoto said breathlessly, his hand cupping Haruka’s over his ass. “My ass only craves Haru-chan’s cock.” With his other arm, he brought Haruka’s head closer and gave him a deep, sloppy kiss.

And all of the words died in Haruka’s throat. By the sound of their grunts, the others were beating off to Makoto’s words and actions.

His Mate was _so hot. Too hot._

“Wait,” Haruka began, but Makoto only brought him back and kissed him harder. His legs folded to the side before he slid off the bed.

“I’d suck you off,” Makoto panted between Haruka’s knees. “But I think we both know where your cock needs to be right now.” Then, sweetly, he kissed Haruka’s tip and blew on it.

Haruka clenched his teeth, but his Mate was right. Just plain right.

He stood rapidly and circled to the end of the bed.

“Let’s show the others just how much you can take,” he growled.

Makoto smiled, though it was strained. “The faster you can get your hot cum inside me, the better.”

He heard Ryo shudder and groan in the earpiece, but honestly, he couldn’t blame him. Makoto eagerly waited, legs spread into a wide triangle and hands clenching the sheets like he was about to achieve salvation.

And something crept up on Haruka. Something that told him that he didn’t want anyone else to see this, ever again, and that this was the last time they’d do this. Something that told him that the only meaning in both of their lives right now was his dick in Makoto’s ass, nothing else.

And that something caused a large rumble just at the base of his diaphragm, crawling up until released it from his throat.

Makoto turned around immediately. “H-Haru chan?”

Haruka didn’t even have time to correct the “chan.” Before either of them knew what happened next, Makoto’s shoulders hit the mattress with no small amount of force and Haruka’s dick was all the way inside of him.

And Makoto screamed, loud and hard. Haruka hissed with the feeling of sheer _hot_ all around his cock. Makoto’s red skin shone like flames, eating him up in a way he hadn’t felt in _months._

The earpiece was all but forgotten as Haruka began to pound into his Mate. He barely registered Makoto’s groans and pants, all mixing together with watery cries of “Yes, YES!” and his name. _His_ name. Over and over again.

His half-knot forced its way inside and out. He’d just spent a lonely Rut only a couple weeks before, and it was torturous. His thoughts had been filled with his Mate, no one else. No Omegas, no Olympic swimmers, just _Makoto._ And if Makoto had acted anything like _this_ within weeks of his Rut, he was sure it would’ve been early.

It was messy. Every time Haruka pushed all the way in, his hips met Makoto’s ass cheeks with a sharp impact. He wasn’t going easy on Makoto because Makoto kept _screaming for more,_ screaming _his name_ and how much he loved him.

The others could hear the sounds in high definition. Haruka’s earpiece had fallen with his sweat, and now it was right next to their bodies. Makoto could barely breathe with how much he was groaning. He’d come already, the sheets were soaked, but he was limply allowing himself to be fucked wide open. Haruka mindlessly angled him to the side so that he could gain better access, lifting one leg on the bed to open the space wider.

In doing so, the others could see just how much of his cock was forcing Makoto open. They could see the shiny lube that coated Haruka’s cock every time he exited Makoto’s innards, only to squish back together in a hot, messy, _erotic_ dance. Makoto’s mouth was gaping open. Though Haruka couldn’t see his eyes, he knew that they were the beautiful, dark, lustful green that only _he_ got to see up close.

He felt his orgasm coming, and so he rammed harder. With one hand on the bed for leverage and the other clutching Makoto’s side so hard it _hurt,_ Haruka howled out his orgasm. Makoto cried out, too, but it was much weaker than his initial scream. Haruka curled over Makoto, clenching his teeth and nosing around for his Mark while rope after rope of hot cum filled his Mate.

“Mm,” Makoto half-sobbed, half-mumbled. “All I wanted. Ugh, all I’ve been _craving._ ” He stroked the hand on his side, despite the fact that it had undoubtedly mutilated the skin underneath. “Give it all to me, Haru-chan. All that cum is _mine._ ”

And Haruka couldn’t object even if he wanted to, because his teeth were deeply sunk into his Mark and Makoto’s sharp breaths filled his ears. He didn’t know how long he was there, just Marking his Mate and filling him up with cum. But when he came to, wiping the blood from his chin, Makoto was just smiling.

“They’re at the door,” he said tiredly. If Haruka was worn out, Makoto was completely finished. “Waiting for their phones. I’d go, but…”

“I’ll take care of it,” Haruka interjected. He looked away with a pout. “They’re not your friends, they’re mine.” Makoto smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

“They are,” he sang. “And also, I only belong to you, you know. Even if they saw us.”

“Mm,” Haruka said, leaning in and kissing him wetly. “How long was I out?”

“New record,” Makoto breathed against his lips. “Ten minutes.”

“Shit,” Haruka said in surprise.

“It must’ve really turned you on,” Makoto laughed. “I feel…so full.”

At that, Haruka fidgeted. “Are you trying to turn me on again?”

Makoto frowned. “I’d love to, but…” He exhaled and collapsed on the sheets. “I’m pretty sure that I’ll break in half if we go for a second round.”

“Go to sleep,” Haruka yawned. He stroked his Mate’s hair. “You were…amazing. Great. I feel like I haven’t cum so hard in my life.”

“Well, I _am_ your first and your only, and you are mine,” Makoto said with a smirk. “And I can say that this was the hardest I’ve ever been rammed into. And the most cum I’ve had in my ass. So barring masturbation, I think it’s the hardest you’ve ever cum inside someone.”

“You’re trying to turn me on again,” Haruka growled, looming over him.

“Noooo, stoooop!” Makoto laughed. “Sorry Haru, I really can’t.” He gave Haruka an apologetic smile, but his Mate had already backed off.

“I know,” Haruka sighed. “I swear, the words that come out of your mouth…”

“I should be saying that to you,” Makoto yawned. “‘Fit all of their Knots?’ I only ever want yours.”

“No, you definitely win at the dirty talk game,” Haruka chuckled. “And…you definitely made me forget they were there. Multiple times.” Makoto smiled.

“Then what’s my reward?” he teased.

“You’ll see when you can walk again,” Haruka shot back, giving Makoto’s ass a light slap. Makoto yelped, but it dissolved into a series of snickers.

“Oi!” came a call from outside. “We’re still here, you know!”

Haruka rolled his eyes and Makoto giggled. He quickly slipped on his jammers and made his way to the door.

“You got your show, now what?” he snapped. As smug as he was, he was _exhausted._

Ryo was the one who had spoken, and his face was the reddest Haruka had ever seen. “We just want our phones,” he muttered.

Saizo elbowed him with a shit-eating grin. “And?”

The youngest one glared at him with murder. _“And…_ we were holding a bet. Who would cum the most. And I…won.”

Haruka raised his eyebrows. _This_ was a surprise.

“Makoto’s not an Omega,” he reminded Ryo.

_“I know that,”_ Ryo snapped. He sighed harshly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Listen, you know, I was wrong. Like, I thought Alphas were only with Omegas and that was the biggest love that could be, but…well…”

“C’mon, tell him what you told us,” Shiro prodded. Ryo frowned.

_“Well,_ I just…saw the way you both looked at each other and, yeah,” he mumbled. “Sex was never like that for me. It was all ‘stick it in’ and you’re done. But you two…” He waved his hand, as if trying to fan away the awkwardness. “You guys have some serious hardcore mushy-gushy stuff going on. So…yeah. Props.”

Saizo rolled his eyes. “What the kid’s _trying_ to say is that he’s sorry. Hell, we’re all sorry,” he explained. “I mean, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I definitely didn’t expect _that.”_

Sakura laughed. “I didn’t know whether I wanted to ram into that pretty hole or ride that gorgeous cock!”

“Neither,” Haruka snapped.

“And those scratches you left on him,” Shiro said with a shiver. “You’ve got some nails there, my friend.” He eyed Haruka’s hands hungrily.

“Don’t even think about it!” Makoto’s petulant voice sounded from the hall.

“Oh yeah, the earpiece,” Saizo laughed. “Well, with all that screaming your Mate did, I didn’t even need it. Literally came faster than a bullet train.” Haruka sighed through his nose.

“Makoto is mine,” he said firmly. “There won’t be a repeat performance.”

Saizo’s grin immediately dropped. “Wait, but…”

Haruka shook his head. “I shared him once, but I don’t like it. And he doesn’t either.”

“How are you so sure?” Saizo protested. “He’s…I mean, he’s a Beta!”

Haruka’s nostrils flared, but before he could say anything Ryo elbowed Saizo.

“Senpai,” he said firmly. “You know that means nothing. _Especially_ when it comes to these two.” He huffed. Saizo paused, and for a moment, Haruka thought he was going to object.

But Saizo smiled. “Wow,” he said. “Just…wow.” Ryo looked at him warily. “You just shot up the maturity scale, kid. I guess I can’t just call you ‘kid’ anymore, can I?”

“Guess you can’t,” Ryo huffed. But Haruka could tell that he was pleased with the praise.

“Well, Ryo’s right,” Saizo said, beaming broadly. “I wish you and Makoto-kun the best. You guys are _hot_ together, but even more than that…you’re clearly in love.”

“They’re practically soulmates,” Sakura snorted. She punched Haruka’s shoulder. “Keep fucking that guy into the mattress. And vice-versa. You guys belong to each other.”

“Definitely,” Shiro said enthusiastically. “And of course we all owe you favors.”

“Favors?” Haruka asked.

“Part of the deal,” Saizo sighed. “We all decided this on the way here. You’re a cool guy, Haruka, and we’d be shitty friends if we didn’t give anything in return for that…amazing porn.”

“Lovemaking,” Haruka corrected.

“Yeah, lovemaking,” Saizo chuckled. “If that’s what you wanna call it.”

“That’s what it is,” Haruka said.

“Well, _anyway,”_ Ryo interjected. “Lemme see that Bluetooth.”

Saizo handed it to him and Ryo promptly dropped it to the floor and crushed it.

“Wait, _what?”_ Saizo protested.

“Please, you can afford another one with your sponsors,” Ryo retorted. He turned to Haruka.

“Here’re the ‘favors,’” he said in a low voice. “Surprise for Makoto-kun, I guess.”

Haruka’s eyes widened. Ryo held out a large bag filled with…all sorts of surprises. Toys, mainly, but Haruka definitely spotted some rope and candles, as well as a variety of…interesting condoms.

“Stopped by a shop nearby,” Saizo boasted. “I know the _best_ stuff.”

Haruka gaped up at them, speechless.

“Th-this is…”

“No need to thank us!” Shiro chirped. “We’ll see you tomorrow, _‘Haru-chan.’”_ At Haruka’s glare he backtracked. “Ooookay, just kidding Haruka.”

“Let us know what you try out, you hornball,” Sakura said with a wink. She lifted her purse. “Give us our phones and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Right,” Haruka said. He’d made sure that the phones were off when he’d taken them, and he’d kept them outside the room so no noise could reach them. Sakura smiled as she put it in her purse.

“Sorry that I’m in such a rush,” she said slyly. “Believe me. My Mate is going to have _such_ a surprise when I get home.”

“Mine too,” Shiro added, taking his phone hurriedly. “I’ll catch you later, Haruka!”

“I guess that leaves us,” Saizo laughed, clapping Ryo on the shoulder. “The singles.”

Ryo smirked at him. “It doesn’t have to be that way, _Senpai,”_ he said confidently. Saizo looked at him in surprise, and Haruka huffed in frustration.

“Listen, I want to go back to bed and snuggle with my Mate for the rest of the night,” he snapped. “So if you two want to find a love hotel and resolve this weird-ass tension, please do it. Just make sure you both can swim tomorrow morning.”

“He’ll be gentle,” Saizo retorted. Ryo gaped at him.

“Wait, you’re serious?” he sputtered. Saizo smirked.

“You scared of a big bad Alpha?” he laughed. But his laugh cut short when Ryo grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“Not that. But you _can’t_ be serious. There’s no way I’m gonna be gentle after seeing _that,”_ he chuckled, flinging his arm at Haruka. “So let’s hustle. It’s already 2 AM.”

Saizo gave Haruka a bewildered glance, but Haruka only shook his head. He didn’t understand it, either. And he didn’t care.

Tomorrow, Saizo would be on the sidelines for the day and Ryo would be swimming with a completely irritating smugness. Sakura would gingerly practice her backstroke while Shiro would wear his scratches proudly during his butterfly.

And Makoto would, well, be waiting for Haruka at home. By the time Haruka was done with practice, his Mate could probably at least manage a couple of steps. But Betas heal quickly, and in a week he’d have completely recovered from having a half-knot shoved in and out of him.

Haruka had promised him a reward for when he could walk again.

He just had to make a trip to the jeweler’s first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know I'm such a tease...


	5. Chapter Five: Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HaruMako are married and finally, Haruka's rut has arrived.

“Be careful Makoto,” his mother warned. “Alphas can get pretty controlling when they’re in a rut. For a week after your father’s rut I only was able to touch you, your siblings, and him. Haruka won’t want any other scent on you.”

“Ew, mom,” Makoto protested. “Who knows? It’s probably different for Haru and me.” Mrs. Tachibana raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

“Okay, Makoto,” she said sternly. Makoto straightened anxiously. “Let’s get one thing straight. Alphas are possessive creatures. The one you chose is probably in the top tier of possessive Alphas, and the fact that he’s an only child might have a hand in it.”

 _She has a point,_ Makoto thought. In the days leading to Haruka’s rut, Haruka had been “subtly” keeping him inside the house and confining him to his room.

“Makoto, I brought you your papers.”

“Your dinner is waiting in the room.”

“Wait for me until I get back.”

“Don’t leave the bed…you shouldn’t work today.”

And some of the actions weren’t so subtle.

“Aren’t you going to uncuff me, Haru?”

“…”

Needless to say, Makoto was just relieved that this was only a temporary, six times a year kind of thing. His mother continued warning him, saying that now that he had the Mark he was responsible for Haruka and that he should be ready for all the things that came with being married to an Alpha.

Omegas were predisposed for possession. They reveled in it. Makoto had once asked his mother how she could be okay with how his father confined her, and she gave the most immature pout and said that she loved being in the house as long as he brought her everything she wanted.

Makoto determined that possessive Alphas came with demanding Omegas. He was glad that Haruka wasn’t an Omega, otherwise he’d have to empty his wallet.

But then again, he was glad that Haruka wasn’t an Omega for many things. When he got home from work on the first day of Haruka’s rut, Haruka had dashed out and immediately locked Makoto in his room.

“Stay here,” he growled, stalking Makoto to the bed. Makoto had felt fear creep along his neck, but he remembered what his mother had said.

“Since you chose the most possessive Alpha on the face of the planet…have some fun with it!”

Makoto grinned and suddenly took off to the bathroom. Haruka gave a large, low growl and chased him, but Makoto locked the door and felt his adrenaline pumping as he dialed the number to his secretary.

“Tachibana-sama?” came the chirpy voice. Haruka roared from the other side at the sound.

“Rina-san, I’m not going to be in the office for the next week,” Makoto said hurriedly, trying to keep his voice as professional as possible. There was banging as Haruka launched his body at the door.

“But Tachibana-sama…you have a meeting with the officials from—”

“I know,” Makoto interrupted, reminding himself to apologize to her later. “But I have urgent matters to settle. Just tell them that it was an emergency.”

Rina sighed, but agreed. Suddenly, the door crashed open and Haruka tumbled in with wild eyes.

“Gotta go,” Makoto squeaked before ending the call. Haruka glared at him, breathing heavily and stepping closer. Makoto’s heart thumped loudly in his ears as Haruka lifted his arms and placed it on Makoto’s shoulders.

“ _Mine_.”

Makoto gulped. In a flash Haruka grabbed his phone and tossed it into the bathtub without so much as a backwards glance. His eyes were volatile. Makoto shuddered and closed his eyes.

His clothes slowly began falling to the floor. Haruka growled every time Makoto moved, so Makoto just stood still as he slowly undressed him. When Haruka took everything off except for Makoto’s shirt, he grabbed the collar of the shirt.

“Have you been good, Makoto?” he breathed into Makoto’s ear, turning it a bright red.

Makoto opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“If I lift this collar, I won’t see anything surprising, will I?”

“No,” Makoto managed to gasp. “Nothing surprising at all.” Except maybe the fact that Makoto’s blush ran clear down the plane of his shoulder.

Haruka grabbed his collar firmly with both hands and suddenly tore it apart.

“Haru!” Makoto yelped, but Haruka tossed the shirt aside and left Makoto completely naked. His eyes were trained on Makoto’s Mark, the deep blue ellipse of his teeth that stood starkly against the tan of Makoto’s skin. Well, rather, the red of Makoto’s skin.

“Beautiful. You’re so pretty…”

Makoto shuddered in arousal. Haruka stared at him with a slight smile and licked over the Mark, feeling the slight grooves of where his teeth had entered.

“Lean on me.”

Makoto did so. Haruka’s hands cupped his ass, clutching handfuls and squeezing tightly. He watched as the blush slowly crept down Makoto’s back as he kneaded the soft flesh and pulled it apart, exposing it to the cold air. Haruka gave one last squeeze to the right one before his hand traveled down and grabbed Makoto’s inner thigh. He hitched it up and Makoto gasped.

“I can’t balance…”

“Do it.”

He gulped and slowly wrapped his leg around Haruka’s waist, feeling Haruka’s powerful arm support him. Haruka’s other hand started to prod at Makoto’s hole, finding it already slicked.

“You…”

Makoto smiled at him.

“My poor Alpha,” he cooed, leaning in and giving Haruka a warm, lewd kiss. “Suffered the entire week, leading into a rut. I stayed at my office for so long, trying to get enough of my duties done so that I could pamper him.” Haruka’s eyes darkened as Makoto continued kissing him and talking. “The least I could do was prepare myself for him.” He slightly pushed his butt into Haruka’s hand. “I’m so empty…”

If Makoto had not been alone in the room with Haruka, he’d have been astonished at what he was saying. In fact, his heart was beating a mile a minute because of how lewd he was, but he kept Rei’s words in mind.

“Nagisa may be crass, but when it comes to his ruts, it’s me who becomes…crass. Every Alpha loves it when their Omegas—er…mate is…um…slutty with them. It makes them…horny and possessive.”

“Every Alpha?”

Rei’s glasses had flashed. “Trust me, Makoto. If there is one thing that Alphas dream about during their rut, it’s an open, willing, and horny mate to accompany them for the week. And those are the _best_ ruts.”

He saw Rei’s flush. He was pretty convinced.

Especially since Haruka’s own face was blushing red with arousal. Oh…when had Haruka taken his shirt off?

“You weren’t paying attention,” Haruka said accusingly.

Makoto’s breath hitched. He was in trouble. “Punish me.”

Haruka’s free hand quickly grabbed Makoto’s other leg and pulled it up to cross over his back. Makoto squealed as Haruka hoisted him up and held him open, his fingers teasing over his slick hole torturously.

“Hold onto me.”

His arms wound around Haruka’s shoulder and Makoto began kissing him enthusiastically as Haruka started to move out of the bathroom.

His teeth were already sharp and elongated, but Makoto knew that his half-knot wasn’t quite there yet.

It was a rut, though. It wouldn’t be as slow as their last time.

Haruka tossed Makoto on the bed and covered his frame with his own, biting and licking at Makoto’s Mark while one of his hands focused on teasing Makoto’s hole completely apart.

“Did you like the toys?” Haruka gasped harshly between bites.

“Y-yeeees Alpha,” Makoto moaned, feeling Haruka’s fingers falter at his words. His own hand was wrapped around their cocks, stroking them until they were flushed together and their hips moved to grind them together automatically.

Haruka added a fourth finger. Makoto gasped and his eyes stared at the ceiling in anticipation.

_He’s seeing if I’m ready._

It still wasn’t known if Haruka could even knot him. Betas and Alphas weren’t as together as Betas and Omegas. But Makoto had used his toys so often, embarrassingly often, so that every time he put them in it’d felt good.

And sometimes he put in everyday objects so Haruka suddenly caught his scent while he was going about the house. He loved working in his workroom only to suddenly be hunched over the desk with Haruka’s fat dick bucking into him from behind…

Haruka’s teeth found the grooves that he left and he began biting down. Makoto was embarrassingly close after Haruka began pressing into his prostate, and after Haruka added his thumb, Makoto’s adrenaline and arousal only spiked higher.

_Is he? Will he?_

Makoto’s legs were so spread apart that he could see Haruka’s wrist begin to disappear behind his cock. He felt his ring stretch around Haruka’s knuckles, impossibly wide, and…and…

Oh god, he felt their wedding ring catch on his hole.

It was the most perverted thing he’d ever felt, and before Makoto knew it he was arching off his back and coming in a burst, white covering his vision as he felt himself splatter all over their chests.

“So quick…” Haruka complained, lifting his head from the Mark. “Your hole…too tight to move…” His voice was completely lost in a growl.

“Our wedding band,” Makoto hissed, and Haruka’s body went tight suddenly as he realized the same thing. He stared at Makoto’s Mark, thinking deeply for a moment, before his mouth gave a slight smile.

“Show me that you can take it.”

“Haruka,” Makoto gasped. “I can’t…oh please, please, I…”

“Mmn,” Haruka groaned, pushing his fist inside Makoto. Makoto felt so tight, so full, but Haruka’s knuckles and ring weren’t fully in yet, and Haruka had _told_ him…

Makoto spread his legs wider and relaxed his muscles, breathing harshly into the pillow on his side. Haruka helped him by covering one of his hands and pressing his left leg onto the bed so that it was as far as he could stretch.

“Uhhh…” Makoto groaned as Haruka shoved his hand out and back in again and again. “Mm, oh, oh, _oh_ …”

His cock was coming into full mast again as his head fell back and his eyes started to roll behind the lids. All he could feel were Haruka’s teeth on his shoulder, his right hand on his left thigh, and his left hand deep, deep inside him and burrowing deeper.

“Don’t be gentle!” Makoto whined. “Ah… _god_ Haru I can take _more_ than this!”

“Mm,” Haruka grunted, but he vigorously pumped his wrist. Makoto felt his body lurch in response to each of the powerful thrusts of Haruka’s arm, saw Haruka’s shoulder start flexing harder as his hand started to burrow deeper…

And suddenly, his hole claimed purchase on the ring and Haruka’s knuckles slid inside of him.

“Ahhhh….” Makoto rasped, his neck straining his head back and sweat dripping down towards his cum-covered chest. “Haru…”

“You did it,” came Haruka’s voice, laced with lust and awe. “I…”

Haruka didn’t continue, but Makoto felt the tension in his frame as a wave of arousal overtook him.

“I don’t want your hand,” Makoto hissed. “If I’ve proven myself, you should…ugh…give me…” Haruka was thrusting his hand, and it was distracting. “Mm, uh…ah, _ah_ , _ah_ , AH! AH…!” Each thrust drove Makoto insane, because now it was Haruka’s entire arm forcing his hips to roll up and shifting his body forward and back. He was thoroughly debauched; legs spread obscenely wide and lips forming a delicate “O” of arousal.

And suddenly, Haruka wrenched his hand free, wiped it carelessly on the sheets, and used both of them to grab onto Makoto’s face and devour his mouth. Makoto felt Haruka’s knot, because it certainly wasn’t a half-knot, start to form against his leg.

Haruka didn’t need any more prompting. Without once pausing in his animalistic kisses, he took advantage of Makoto’s distraction and thrust his head inside Makoto’s abused hole.

Makoto howled, but Haruka quickly swallowed it and grabbed Makoto’s ass, bringing it up and pulling himself deeper. His knot was huge, much larger than his fist had been. Makoto mewled and cried out as Haruka shifted deeper and deeper. Instead of just pain, Makoto felt the thrill of anticipation and longing. He sighed and gasped and groaned loudly, thankful that no one was visiting their home and that their neighbors were at work for the moment.

His ring kept meeting the peak of Haruka’s knot, but Haruka was being so annoyingly careful to thrust repeatedly and wait for Makoto to adjust. Makoto wanted to scream in frustration. He wanted the knot inside him, filling him and stretching him so sore that Makoto wouldn’t be able to get out of bed for the next week. He wanted Haruka to claim him in a way that was forbidden to Betas, but that he was privy to. He wanted to be so stretched and open that Haruka wouldn’t even have to prepare him, that he could just slip inside and stay forever and they could fuck and fuck and…

“ _Fuck_!” he screamed as Haruka finally breached him. The knot was stuck inside of him, and Haruka then began swelling even further.

“So…tight…” Haruka groaned, but his knot wouldn’t be suppressed. Makoto’s brain short-circuited the moment his channel began to clamp down. He stared at the ceiling, mouth open in a silent cry as the knot pressed deliciously against his prostate and everywhere else, and his cock jumped into the second orgasm of the night.

Makoto blacked out for a full three minutes. When he came to, Haruka’s cock was fighting the compressing walls and swelling as far as it could, and Haruka’s face was red and frustrated with exertion.

His teeth were fully embedded into Makoto’s shoulder, fitting into the grooves and pressing down painfully. Makoto tried to relax himself, and the knot only grew bigger. Every time Haruka shifted, Makoto groaned and his spent cock twitched in interest at the tug of the knot inside of him.

His walls tried to clamp Haruka in, to stave off the swelling, but Makoto knew that unlike an Omega, there were no hormones telling his walls to relax and accommodate the knot. He groaned as Haruka kept fighting his hole, swelling as if Makoto would automatically just _give_.

But he felt so full…and it was unlike anything he’d ever felt. The week he’d been using his toys, stretching himself and making himself more pliant, it all came to this. Haruka was within him, his teeth within Makoto’s skin, his cock within Makoto’s willing body. Makoto’s nails were embedded onto Haruka’s back as he breathed harshly, accommodating to the pain and the pleasure.

All at once, Haruka’s knot stopped swelling and Makoto’s channel was suddenly full of warm come. Haruka’s breath hitched and he started to remove his teeth from Makoto’s Mark, making Makoto wince in pain before lying back and gently letting Haruka take care of him.

“Mm,” he groaned as Haruka massaged his unmarked shoulder with a warm washcloth. “Haru…that feels good.”

Haruka grunted and resumed wiping Makoto down. Nagisa’s words echoed in Makoto’s mind, and he smiled. He didn’t nest like an Omega did, but Haruka still acted the part of a doting mate.

“Eat this,” Haruka said gruffly, carefully feeding Makoto a candy bar.

“My favorite,” Makoto sighed, making Haruka blush. Makoto’s eyelids felt like there was a pound on top of each weighing them down. He yawned and shuffled a bit before leaning and dozing.

Haruka continued to wash him and nuzzle him occasionally, letting loose grunts and coos from Makoto’s throat. Makoto’s eyes blearily opened as Haruka nuzzled harder, and even kissed him softly in spots. He flushed at the noises he was making, but Haruka seemed to love it.

“My Mate,” Haruka sighed happily. Almost dreamily, Makoto could say. “My pretty, beautiful husband.”

The way he said it made Makoto flush harder, but he only smiled and took Haruka’s wrist, wrapping his around his waist. He didn’t have his voice, but with Haruka wiping him down and coming inside him and giving him food, he felt like Haruka understood exactly what he was feeling, like he and Makoto were the same person.

_I love you. Look how far we’ve come._

The thoughts bounced around and ricocheted between them. Haruka kissed his ear while Makoto kissed his hand.

_Stay here with me._


	6. Chapter Six: MakoHaru Week 2016 Prompt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MakoHaru Week 2016 Prompt fill: Erotic Dreams
> 
> Basically Makoto gets done so hard that he starts dreaming of sex...during sex.

If they were playing the blame game, it was definitely Makoto’s fault. He’d never admit it out loud, but there was no denying that he was the only one to blame.

He’d specifically told Haruka that if he fell asleep during a Rut and Haruka was still physically aching for more, he could do as he pleased. At this point in their relationship, to be fair, Makoto could handle Haruka’s knot with ease.

But in his sleep, it was a different story.

Filthy, _filthy_ moans burst past his lips. He couldn’t tell if he was dreaming yet, but his body was too exhausted to hold itself up and he’d fallen limp to the huge dick ramming into him. Haruka probably didn’t even notice that Makoto had fallen.

Then again, Makoto knew better. Haruka probably noticed it, and he was _loving it._

“All for me,” Haruka growled, as if on cue. “This ass, this body. Belongs to me.”

If Makoto hadn’t been so drained, he would’ve said something slutty. Or sarcastic. But he was, so all he could do is keep his eyes open for as long as possible while Haruka shoved himself in deeper and deeper.

He’d come over and over again. He’d lost count. If Haruka wasn’t holding his hips up right now, he was sure that he would fall into a puddle of cum, because Haruka had milked every inch of him out. Makoto didn’t know why this Rut in particular was so special, but Haruka was eager to touch every part of him, push Makoto’s body to its limits.

With the last of his energy, he tilted his head over to Haruka and found his sharp eyes focusing on Makoto’s Mark. Smiling faintly, Makoto rested his head on the bed and let Haruka fuck him to sleep.

* * *

There was a little brick building advertising a coffee shop that also had a bookstore attached. Back before he and Haruka began dating, before they got married and adopted their kids, that was where they’d meet up.

The place was no hole-in-the-wall. A decent amount of people wandered in and out, especially students who appreciated the welcome atmosphere. Makoto had a reputation as a friendly Beta, while Haruka was the attractive, famous celebrity swimmer that drew the customers in for a look.

(They had never actually _worked_ in the coffee shop, but it had been their favorite spot to meet up while they attended different colleges. Makoto had _wanted_ to work there, if that counted for anything).

Makoto gave a satisfied sigh as he turned the sign to “Closed.” He loved people, but _this_ many people after a full shift was almost ridiculous.

“It’s a good thing we don’t have work tomorrow, right Haru?” he said, turning around. Haruka was wiping down a table with intense focus. Makoto looked on in confusion, because the table was clearly clean. “Um, I think you got all the spots.”

“Come here.”

His boyfr…wait, they’d only been best friends at this time. His best friend’s tone wasn’t so much demanding as it was just…desperate. Either way, Makoto felt the stirrings of arousal and he obediently walked over to the table Haruka was scrubbing.

“Sit.”

“On the table?” Makoto asked. Haruka looked at him like he was stupid.

“On the table,” he enunciated. Makoto blushed a deep red and barely muttered an “okay.” Though he wouldn’t have known it back then, in this dream he recognized Haruka’s “I want sex” voice almost immediately.

Also almost immediately, Haruka unbuttoned his own pants and slid them down sharply, revealing his black and purple jammers. Makoto immediately bit his lip. Haruka’s legs had their attractive points, after all. Even though he’d grown up looking at them, they became ten times sexier once their owner belonged to him.

And Haruka knew it, so he gave a shit-eating grin and peeled his jammers off slowly. Makoto’s heart began beating fast. Half of it was Haruka’s fucking _sass_ , but the other half was in anticipation. Giving a dry swallow, he reached around to his own pants and began shrugging them off. He had to lean back on the table to get them over his ass, but he knew Haruka was watching.

“You look…” Haruka began, but he couldn’t finish. Makoto opened his eyes blearily to read the missing words on his face. His ”best friend” liked what he saw.

But Makoto’s eyes couldn’t linger on Haruka’s face for too long, because Haruka had taken off his apron and shirt and was currently completely naked in the middle of the coffee shop.

It was a good thing Makoto closed all the blinds first.

 _“You,”_ Makoto choked, taking eyefuls of the beautiful body in front of him. “Ah…Haru, you look _amazing_.”

Haruka was pleased, and with that he pressed closer. Makoto inwardly rolled his eyes. Even in his dreams, Haruka was an attention whore.

His thoughts, however, were short-lived. They flew out the window the moment Haruka ran his hands over his apron, tracing the straps at his hips and undoing the knots. At the same time, he gave Makoto a lewd, sloppy kiss with enough force to make him lie on the table.

The apron fell to the side. All at once, Haruka bucked his hips and Makoto’s head flew back. His eyes were filled with the dimmed lights of the coffee shop, even as Haruka rubbed their dicks together.

(Somehow, the lube made it into the picture. Makoto really didn’t pay attention to detail).

After some sharp thrusts, Haruka spread Makoto’s legs obscenely wide. Makoto groaned as he did, because the cold air hit his open, messy erection and sent shivers up his spine.

Luckily, Haruka didn’t waste any time. He guided his head to Makoto’s waiting hole until it slid right in. Grabbing Makoto’s thighs tightly, he clenched his teeth and _shoved himself in so hard it hurt._

* * *

_“Ah!”_

Makoto was _so glad_ that the kids weren’t here. While he’d been asleep, Haruka had lifted his leg high in the air and twisted his body to the side. The angle had him going deeper, but also exploited some of Makoto’s tender spots.

Drool slid out of Makoto’s mouth, and he wiped it haphazardly.

“Back?” Haruka grunted, as if Makoto could still speak.

“Mn, ah, _ah…”_ Makoto answered eloquently. _“Yessss…”_

“We haven’t… _hng_ …done table sex in a while,” Haruka panted.

“Ta- _ble?”_ Makoto half-said, half-shrieked. Haruka had turned his head to the side and bit Makoto’s thigh, just sharp enough for him to feel it.

“You said it…mm…in your sleep,” he continued. “The view is really, _really_ great from up here by the way. I can see my knot going in and out. And your _hole._ Ha…it’s _so_ soft…hah…and it just opens up _all the way.”_

“Mmm…” Makoto hummed. He could smell all of the cum on the bed. _Fuck,_ he’d have to run the sheets on the machine twice. “Had a dream…”

“You dreamed of us fucking… _while_ we were fucking?” Haruka laughed breathlessly. “God, our sex just gets weirder and weirder.”

“Are you even tired?” Makoto said in a tight voice. Between his dream and his actual situation, it was hard to hold in his arousal. Even if he’d come only moments before. Haruka gave a non-committal noise in response, unwilling to continue the conversation.

But he did slide his hand onto Makoto’s dick, and with only a few strokes, his husband groaned and released.

“Not a lot…” Haruka managed.

“Of course not,” his husband mumbled. Sleep was threatening him again. He wasn’t quite sure if this was healthy. “I’ve come, like, five times. And you haven’t even come once.”

“Don’t…ngh…be mad,” Haruka said. “You’re so erotic, I want to make it last…”

* * *

The world was black and white.

This time, Makoto was dreaming about a nightclub. He’d never actually been to one before, but there was only one place where the lights could flash _this much,_ and the bass could be _this loud._

Hot, sweaty bodies were dancing left and right. Hands were silhouetted against the flashing lights, and some people even had glow sticks waving over their heads.

He began dancing, too, but the enjoyment was short-lived. A hand ran up his side, another grabbed his ass, and yet another sharply tugged his face to the side and kissed him. Hard.

He jerked back, but arms only pulled him closer. He looked down at a laughing face. Immediately, the lights around him started gaining their colors, and he saw fiery reds blink and disappear into laughing yellows and dazzling greens. But his focus remained on the gleaming blue eyes that seemed to cut through the entire background.

“Don’t lose me!” Haruka shouted over the music. “This crowd is huge! We’ll get lost!”

“Why are we here?” Makoto shouted back. “You hate loud places!”

In answer, Haruka only smirked. He fiddled with something in his pocket, and suddenly, Makoto jolted.

“Let out all your noise!” Haruka called out. “No one will hear!”

Makoto’s mouth fell open in shock, but it didn’t take much more vibrating for his body to curl in, taut as a bowstring.

“Haru…” he said huskily, gripping his lover tight. “Why’d it have to be a vibrator? If you don’t get me somewhere private, I’m gonna cum in my pants.”

“You have more stamina than that, Makoto,” Haruka told him, smirking. He reached down between them and unzipped Makoto’s pants. “And I know that firsthand.”

Makoto groaned as Haruka palmed him. His arms crossed behind Haruka’s neck and he began kissing him to stifle his moans. His lover only worked faster. He pulled out his hand only to squirt some lube on it before stuffing it down Makoto’s boxers.

Makoto’s head flew back in ecstasy. The lights flashed. The bass pulsed. And Haruka increased the dial so that he could _feel_ his ass shaking along with the vibrator.

“Haru-chan,” he breathed. The name slipped as easily as the rest of the moans that came out of his lips. “Ohhhh, so goooood…Haru-chan, so good…”

His “Haru-chan” kissed him hungrily. If Makoto concentrated hard enough, he could hear the sloppy sounds of Haruka stroking his dick to full mast.

And Haruka was right. No one was listening, and no one was even looking. The music began to escalate. Makoto’s heart raced with the pulsing lights, and when the bass finally dropped, bright white filled his vision and he came all over Haruka’s hand.

* * *

“Still…going?” Makoto mumbled, slowly waking up. He panted slightly. They were on the floor mat and he hadn’t even noticed when they’d gotten off the bed. Haruka had moved their bodies in a pile-driver position, which they’d done many times but…

It seemed different now. Haruka was _covered_ in sweat, for one, and he was holding Makoto’s legs up completely. He needed Makoto’s help to balance.

Laughing breathlessly, Makoto braced himself on his elbows and moved his legs, indicating to Haruka that he was awake. His husband pushed his body back, and Makoto obediently spread his legs wide and put more pressure on his back.

He gulped. Haruka’s dick was an angry red, and this time he could _see_ it pound into him. Makoto started letting loose dry gasps, his eyes half-lidded as he watched the huge knot stretch him to his capacity. In, and out. There was no club music to keep him from hearing the wet sounds of lube as Haruka stepped up his pace. His heart raced. He was sure that Haruka knew the blood was rushing to his head, but this position still made him a tad more excited.

There was no other reason for it. Haruka _wanted_ him to see how his body just… _took_ his dick. Haruka was close. He was moving faster and faster, and his nails were digging deeper into Makoto’s thighs. The pressure of Haruka’s hands pushing his legs impossibly wide, combined with the buildup of the _one last orgasm_ that Makoto had in him, pushed Makoto into a daze.

* * *

He was on a beach, of all things. A peaceful beach. Makoto let the breeze play with his hair.

The smell of salt soothed him in a way he hadn’t thought possible. He wore a loose, white T-shirt and some baggy shorts. The entire scene was just…comfortable. Even the sand was warm.

Makoto laid down and just watched the beach. There was no one around, even though it was the middle of the day. The sun wasn’t too harsh, and the gulls weren’t too annoying. Occasionally, a wave broke over a tall rock and caused a pleasant spray of foam. It was peaceful.

The calm didn’t end when Makoto saw Haruka slide out of the water. He only smiled, adjusting himself slightly. It was like his emotions were soaked up into cotton balls. Everything proceeded naturally, smoothly.

Haruka’s shoulders rose from the water, and with a small amount of surprise, Makoto noticed that his legs didn’t follow. Instead, a glistening, shiny fin took their place.

But the surprise wasn’t jolting. In fact, it seemed almost rehearsed with how anticlimactic it felt. Haruka swam slowly, leisurely. Makoto bent his legs at the same pace, then spread them wide.

The sand fanned out with his legs. Somehow, the shorts he was wearing had vanished.

His merman accepted it. With a powerful swish of his tail, Haruka propelled himself out of the sea and into the sand. He twisted his fin in a way that moved him effortlessly into Makoto’s arms. Makoto felt his scales rub against his left shin, pleased.

“Afternoon, Haru-chan,” he greeted.

Haruka replied with an intent stare. Makoto leaned forward and kissed his cold mouth.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “Did you want to get right to it?”

Scales began to rub in the V of his pelvis. Makoto let out loose gasps, but he took his time. They were all alone, and they had all the time in the world.

The seawater crashed against the rock again, letting loose more foam. Makoto watched as the foam rose, as did the waves, and they crashed over the two of them.

They were floating. Haruka was inside of him, kissing him deeply. Makoto closed his eyes and let him swim wherever he wanted. His back pressed against a firm surface, and he realized that Haruka had pressed him to that same rock that had jostled up the waters.

His shirt billowed over his hips, giving his lover a chance to grab them. Makoto continued their kiss, which seemed even wetter than the ocean surrounding them. They took it slow, enjoying the feel of each other’s lips. Haruka’s cock was just a comfortable pressure inside of him, one that reminded Makoto of what was to come.

He could breathe under the sea. And he did, gasping when Haruka reached up and groped his pectorals. He even cried out when those cold hands thumbed his nipples, but the cry was lost in a flurry of bubbles. Once the bubbles ceased, he could see Haruka’s eyes glowing contentedly. His scaly hands ran down Makoto’s sides. Makoto reciprocated, placing warm touches all over Haruka’s back. He encouraged him closer by crossing his bare legs behind Haruka’s fin.

Their thoughts connected like a lightning strike. The calmness ended as Haruka began to move.

“Haru-chan,” Makoto tried to say. But it only came out as bubbles. He threw his head back as Haruka sandwiched him between him and the rock, forcing him open. The friction from the front and back drove him crazy. Puffs of bubbles erupted from his lungs as he groaned in exertion, watching the man in his arms move faster, churn up the ocean.

The cock inside of him was thick and familiar. It pushed his limits, as it always did. Makoto groaned as Haruka lewdly drew it out to its full length, and he screamed as he shoved the entire thing back into him as hard as he could. He then bucked at a furious rhythm, faster than Makoto had ever felt, and Makoto’s heart fluttered along with it.

 _Faster, Haru, faster, faster!_ He commanded, unspoken. Haruka heeded him, abusing the already stretched hole as much as he could, using his fin as leverage to increase the pace. The sea roared around them, and Makoto could feel himself arch off the rock, screaming as water level fell and he broke the surface…

* * *

…And relaxed from his final orgasm of the night, wrapped up Haruka’s arms.

They were in the tub, of course, because that’s always where Haruka’s Ruts ended. He felt the throbbing of his Mark. Haruka had given him an extra deep bite for all his trouble. The water was a little cooler than comfortable, but Haruka’s chest was warm enough to offset it.

His husband’s hand lifted from his dick. “Sorry, Mako,” he whispered. “Wanted to give you one last one.”

“Is it over?” Makoto yawned. “I may not cum for another year.”

Haruka snorted, but Makoto had no energy left for banter. He nuzzled against Haruka’s clavicle and pressed a kiss to his left pectoral.

“So what was the occasion?” he said tiredly. “I’m pretty sure you lasted the entire day.”

“Couple of hours,” Haruka corrected. “And you don’t remember the occasion?”

Makoto frowned. Their anniversary was in a couple months. More like seven months. The closest event coming up was Aoi’s fifth birthday, but that wasn’t for another couple of weeks.

“Today’s the day we first met,” Haruka supplied. “In elementary school.”

“When you were Rin’s friend and you hated my guts?” Makoto laughed. Haruka gave him a slight nudge in protest. “Kidding, kidding.”

“I wanted to celebrate it,” Haruka said petulantly. “My Rut never fell on this day before.”

Makoto laughed quietly. He didn’t have that much energy left. “You’re cute, Haru-chan.”

“I’ll let you get away with that for now,” Haruka sighed, rubbing Makoto’s hip. “That was incredibly satisfying.”

“I’m surprised I’m not having hemorrhoids right now. Or anal prolapse,” Makoto snorted.

“Way to kill the mood,” Haruka complained lightly.

“Hey, health comes first,” Makoto retorted. “Specifically mine, since…” He tried shifting his hips. “…yeah, since I’m not gonna be able to walk for the next week.” Haruka’s eyes sparkled. “Don’t look so happy. You know what’s coming next week!”

“I’ll be here to do your bidding,” Haruka said, schooling his face to look extra serious. Makoto snickered. “Your wish is my command, my darling.”

“Stoooop,” Makoto laughed. “Augh, my stomach still hurts.” Haruka’s features became gentle, and he said nothing more. Makoto leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder and decided, once and for all, to take a long-term rest.

He didn’t wake up when Haruka swapped the sheets, or when he tucked them in. And he had no more dreams that night.

* * *

True to form, Haruka followed Makoto’s every command the week after his Rut.

The minute Kotarou and Aoi came home, they made a beeline for his and Haruka’s room.

“I missed you, Papa,” Aoi said calmly. Her eyes told a different story. One would think that she hadn’t seen her Papa in forty years.

“Aoi kept moping,” Kota huffed.

Haruka raised his eyebrows. “According to Aunt Gou, she wasn’t the only one,” he said simply, making his son’s face blush a fierce red.

“I missed you both, too,” Makoto said warmly, because he did. He ignored the pain and hugged the two of them as hard as he could. “How was Aunt Gou’s place?”

“Uncle Sei took us fishing,” Aoi said.

“That was the highlight of her trip,” Kota explained. “But Aunt Gou took us to the nearest lake and I found a green rock.”

“Did you take your metal detector with you?” Makoto asked. He moved his legs over so that Haruka could sit at the foot of the bed. His husband, bless him, grabbed one of his feet and began to massage it.

Kota’s face pinched. “No, remember? We _hurried.”_ His eight-year-old looked so affronted that it took all of Makoto’s adultness to keep his face serious.

He couldn’t hold back a cough to mask his giggle. Immediately, his family stiffened.

“Are you sick? You don’t smell sick!” Kota asked frantically.

“Daddy, let’s get medicine,” Aoi muttered in her monotone voice. The grip she had on Haruka’s sleeve was so tight it turned her fingers white.

One look at Makoto’s face made Haruka relax. “Don’t worry. He just got some spit down the wrong pipe.”

“Ohhh.”

“You’re so clumsy, Papa.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Makoto replied. He shot a thankful smile to Haruka. “Did you catch any big ones, Aoi?”

“Well, there was this one…” Aoi began, and the rest of the afternoon was spent listening to their stories.

* * *

After putting the kids to bed, Haruka came back upstairs and kissed Makoto’s pouting face.

 _“I_ wanted to read them their story,” he grouched. “But of course my body feels like it’s been mauled by a monster truck.”

Haruka smirked. “I guess that just means I’m a monster.” Makoto shot him an exasperated look.

“I both hate and admire your ability to turn my pain into a compliment,” he complained. His husband smiled tiredly and gently skimmed his fingers over Makoto’s shoulder.

“Want some more Advil?” he asked. Makoto sighed and shook his head. “Ice cream?” A nod. “One homemade mint chocolate chip, coming right up.”

“With a side of-”

Haruka shot him a knowing glance. “A side of Oreos.”

Makoto leaned back, satisfied. Bless his husband. Even though pain shot up his spine every time he moved around too much, Haruka willingly took care of everything. He breathed through his nose and smiled.

The Rut was over, the kids were home, and he was getting ice cream in bed. Everything he needed for a 100% recovery.


End file.
